Julieta sin su Romeo
by Numbeh 013
Summary: un tragico evento lleva a una joven a tomar decisiones aceleradas, buscar la muerte siendo que esta es la unica que puede hacerla realmente feliz. CAPITULO 16 ... si 16 ARRIBA!
1. Prologo

Disclamer: Nunca poseeré KND, apenas amo el escribir de historias al azar, hago los sufrir

Resumen: se supone que no puedes vender tu alma, pero deseo tener una vida del tranquila, haré cualquier cosa tener eso, para parar las luchas, para vivir feliz, tener alguien a vivir para, estoy dispuesta a vender mi alma, pero mis amigos no lo pueden entender, yo ya estoy muerta, todos lo que deseo soy paz, yo venderán mi alma para tener cierta paz, que es toda he dejado.

Edades: 21

* * *

**Juieta sin su Romeo **

**por: Numbeh 013**

* * *

Fue una cita asombrosa, nosotros habíamos estado caminando por la costa; habíamos estado saliendo por tres años ahora, y estabamos admirando puesta del sol, una puesta del sol impresionante realmente. Él se arrodilló repentinamente delante de mí, tomando mi mano en la suya, él me pidio matrimonio mientras que me daba una caja pequeña del terciopelo mientras que la abría lentamente, vi que había un anillo de oro con un diamante enorme. Era un momento asombroso; Tuve que pellizcarme para cerciorarme de que no soñaba. Él me abrazo y me dio un beso exquisito mientras decia yo decia "si me casare contigo" 

Es gracioso siempre llueve cuando estamos en un momento romántico, y este vez no era la excepción, comenzó increíblemente a llover a cantaros mientras nos abrazábamos.

Decian que nuestra relación tan solo un enamoramiento pasajero, pero les probamos lo contrario. Desafortunadamente ésa fue la última vez que lo vi vivo, nuestra mala suerte es increíble, nosotros había luchado contra todo, para hacer estable de la relación, luchamos contra nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, nuestras diferencias.

Ese fue un día horrible, lo mataron delante de mí, un asaltante nos interceptó cuando caminábamos de nuevo a mi hogar, él estaba parado frente a él, protegiéndome... Realmente no deseo recordar qué sucedió después de éso, el asaltante sacó un poste, y lo golpeo varias veces, después de un rato él se cayó muerto, el asaltante desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Aquí estoy en su entierro, pensando, jugando con mi anillo de compromiso, pensando en mi boda, la boda que nunca tendré

* * *

Nota de Autora: 

Posiblemente sub el Rating a M por circunstancias que conoceras despues, y si yo estoy traduciendo mi historia "Ajuliet without her Romeo" vale, los leo despues no olviden dejar sus comentarios


	2. Su entierro

Estoy usando este vestido negro, ensima tengo un suéter negro tejido, tengo unos pantalones negros debajo de mi vestido, unas botas negros de combate, es gracioso, él hizo que usa este vestido en nuestra primera cita, pero utilizaba una chaqueta de cuero negra en lugar del sueter, mi mamá me dio un velo negro, mi pelo esta en un chongo, para sostenerlo así que no se moverá.

Él era realmente hermoso, esta usando un smoking negro agradable, con una pajarita y un chaleco rojo, con una camisa negra, y un pañuelo rojo está en el bolsillo delantero del smoking, hice que pusieran una rosa blanca. Ése es cómo decidímos que él iba a ir a nuestra boda fue lo ultimo de lo que hablamos antes e que lo matara ese asaltante.

Pensando en esto, me senté junto a su tumba, han sido ya cinco horas puesto que todos salieron, todos estan en su casa, sus amigos, su familia, mi familia lo odia así que nadie vino conmigo, mis amigos, no vinieron tampoco, debido a algunas diferencias tenían con él.

Es la una de la mañana yo he estado aqui sentada llorando todo este tiempo, pero yo se que es tiempo retirarme, estos últimos dos días, han sido los días más horribles de mi vida, ayer, (el día que me pidio matrimonio) se supondria que seria el más feliz, e inolvidable, y es el más triste, y será realmente duro de olvidar.

Camine fuera del cementerio, allí esa su padre que me espera, me pregunto si él permanecío aquí todo este tiempo.

- sé que es duro querida - él dice¿de cuando acá se preocupa por mí?

- no, usted no lo sabe – digo amargamente

- quizá, le llevare a su hogar, las calles son peligrosas - él dijo con una sonrisa, que sucede con el, acababa de enterrar a su hijo mayor

– esta bien - digo simplemente, yo no estoy de humor él siguió hablando de "el" de cómo era un malcriado hasta que nos conicimos, nosotros conocimos teniamos 7 nos hemos conocido 14 años, 2/3 de nuestras vidas, yo seguia perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando caminé a través de la puerta delantera de mi mansión,

me cambie por algo más cómodo, unos pants negros y una camiseta negra y holgada, que le perteneció alguna vez puedo todavía oler su aroma, lo deseo a mi lado, y esto es lo más cerca que podemos estar ahora, me senté en un sofá y prendi la TV, para tener la sensación de que alguien está aquí con mí aunque sé que nadie está aquí.

Tomo un sorbo de chocolate caliente de mi taza, cuando alguien me saca de mi trance sacudiendome por los hombros.

- Uh... oh - dije – que estas haciendo aquí?

- Abby ha estado aquí alrededor media hora

- realmente?

- sí, abriste la puerta y fuiste a servir un poco de chocolate caliente, pero Abby apuesta que el tuyo es ya frío

- si, esta frio - digo poniendo mi taza en la mesa

- qué decias?

- decias algo sobre _él_ - ella dijo escupiendo la palabra

- no sé porqué lo odias tanto

- fácil, él te lastimó centenares de veces, merecia lo que le sucedió

- estas feliz de que él este muerto?

- no, Abby quizo decir eso

- deja de hablar en tercera persona Abby - dije amargamente

-Esta bien niña, presta la atención a sus alrededores

Había mantenido mi ojo fijado en... sepa que...estaba tan perdida en mis propios pensamientos que nunca noté a mi mamá mi papá, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, Abby, había, notado a Abby cuando ella sacudarió mi fuera de mi trance

- estas lista para hablar sobre esto? - mi madre dijo, yo podría detectar una cierta preocupación en su voz.

- sobre qué? - pregunte

- tu relación con _él_ - mi papá dicho enojado pero tranquilamente

- por qué lo desdeñas tanto?

-_él_ era una mala influencia –dijeron mama y papa

Camino hacia mi cuarto - no deseo hablar ahora - son las 2:30 no hay razon para seguir despierta- dormire un poco - caminó a mi cuarto y me senté en mi cama, yo estoy jugando con la caja de terciopelo donde mi anillo de bodas descanza, poniéndolo dentro de la caja de terciopelo de esa manera puede ser... sagrado.

Me acuesto en mi cama, estoy abrazando mi almohada, por lo menos que es algo puedo abrazar, siento los lagrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras concilio el sueño, y comenzar a dormir pacíficamente.

Caminaba por el pasillo de una iglesia estoy usando un vestido blanco hermoso, mangas 3/4rtos, velo blanco, cola larga, ya sabes una clase de la princesa de vestido, veo al extremo del pasillo que se encuentra él, con sus ojos coloridos y verdes, con su pelo güero, lleno de vida.

Corri pasillo abajo mientras lanzaba mi ramo de rosas blancas al lado, lo abrazo, y con una voz baja él susurra en mi oído.

-lo lamento cariño; no podemos hacer esto lamento estar molestando tu sueño.

Separo y veo el blanco de sus ojos amarillentos, un rastro de la sangre en el lado de su cabeza, su pelo rubio sucio, seco y cayendo abajo, su quijada que cae de manera extraña haciendole ver horrible, su piel suave de bebe esta ahora putrefacta, una pequeña araña baja por su fosa nasal, la izquierda, sus manos que eran una vez suaves, y tibias, son frías y huesudas, viendolo grito, apenas lo veo mientras que él se está convirtiendo en el polvo y siendo llevado por el viento.

Despierto sudando frío, con mi boca seca y comencé a gritar una vez más, hasta que finalmente consigo dormir una vez más. Un poco, no deseo soñar así que intento no hacerlo.

La mañana viene y desperté al amanecer, yo dormí increíblemente solamente 5 horas, yo comencé mi rutina diaria, el pensar todo el que sucedió hace dos dias, deseo despertar de un sueño, esperar la propuesta fuera solo una fantasía, pero cuando veo en mi mesita de noche con la caja del terciopelo, se que él esta muerto, me estoy bañando, sintiendo que las gotas del agua corrren por mi cuerpo, el vapor esta inundando mi cuarto de baño y estoy perdida en pensamiento profundo.

- ¡¡QUERIDA!! - oigo a mi mamá gritar - SAL DE LA DUCHA

- sí mamá - digo tristemente, me duele la garganta y siento un nudo grande en ella – ahí voy

Sali de mi cuarto de baño, con pantalones vaqueros negros y de una playera negra, veo a mi mamá el sostener de una bandeja con el desayuno

- creo que no querras salir de tu cuarto por un tiempo, - ella dice cariñosamente – pero no puedes morir de hambre, así que te estoy trayendo tus comidas, si quieres que Rosa las traiga, le diré para que lo haga, creo que no deseas hablar con nosotros.

Rosa es mi criada, ella me ayuda con mis deberes, limpieza y cosas.

- Gracias mamá, dile por favor a Rosa que los traiga - digo mientras comencé a comer, yo no deseaba hacerlo, pero cuando el primer bocado entra mi boca, siento el salto del hambre en mi cuerpo, no habia comido desde ese día horrible en que lo mataron, es domingo hoy.

- iremos a la iglesia en un par de horas si deseas venir.

- no gracias - digo mientras que juego con mi desayuno – me quedare aquí

- esta bien cariño

Ella se va cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome para pensar una vez más.

* * *

N/A: cada que leo este fic me dan muchas ganas de llorar, no se a ustedes, no olviden dejar sus comentarios 


	3. Mi familia

Al terminar mi desayuno, me siento frente a la ventana que da al camino y a los jardines; probablemente esta vista me llene de recuerdos miles de ellos. Esta nublado otra vez, me pregunto si finalmente llovera. Mientras me siento veo el automóvil de mis padres y los de mis hermanos salir con direccion a la iglesia,

Mi familia va cada domingo a la iglesia, a chismear y a pagar por los pecados, que cometen en la semana. Tengo 3 hermanos mayores y una hermana menor. Del mayor al menor incluyendo a mis padres somos

Ryo Kin Sanban mi padre, tiene 47 años, su pecado…es un hombre alto mide aproximadamente 1.77 metrostiene el cabello negro y usa un corte tipo militar, sus ojos son de un azul profundo, casi morados, y tiene un pequeño y delgado bigote. Siempre usa sus elegantes trajes negro, una camisa blanca super planchada, y una corbata azul y roja, sus zapatos negros boleados. Sunombre, Kin, significa doradosiempre busca una forma de hacer dinero, mas del que ya tenemos, tiene sus minas de zafiros, rubies y esmeraldas, compra lo que sea y a quien sea con tal de conseguir todo el dinero del mundo, vive en la oficina, es raro que se le vea en casa antes del domingo.

Genki Leiko Sanban, mi madretiene 45 años, y su pecado es la vanidad, mide 1.56, tiene cabello negro "noche" y siempre lo lleva en peinados extravagantes que le hacen lucir "elegante" y siempre usa un vestido nuevo, jamas la he visto usar un vestido mas de una ocacion, generalmente los usa y los vende por casi el doble del precio que ella pago. Mi padre no nota el movimiento de este dinero sencillamente esta, sus vestidos son cada vez mas caros, pero ella no tiene problema alguno, se la vive de fiesta, en casa de sabra dios quien, y viaja por el mundo con sus "amigas". Su nombre leiko significa arrogante, le queda perfectamente bien. Se la vive chismeando, en fiestas y reuniones que a mi padre le benefician económicamente hablando. Quien sabe como hace para regresar siempre a tiempo para la misa del domingo, siempre a tiempo para rezar.

Ryochi Yukio es el primogenito el mayor de los 5 hermanos, tiene 27 años nacio cuando mi madre tenia 18 y mi padre 20, alguna aventura que tuvieron y por la cual quedaron unidos eternamente, siendo tan religiosos, se casaron en cuanto supieron del embarazo, así no tendrían hijos fuera de el matrimonio, mi hermano es muy apuesto, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro como mi abuela por parte de mi padre, tiene una mirada angelical, inocente y pura, mide 180 y es "un sueño vuelto realidad" bueno es lo que han dicho todas sus ex novias ah si me olvidaba, su pecado es lujuria ha salido con 5 chicas a la vez, lo peor es que ellas lo sabían y aun así no les importaba. Hasta que rompió con ellas, me sorprende que aun no tenga hijos regados por todos lados. Yukio significa el que obtiene lo que desea, eso es evidente, Ryoichi significa el primer hijo de Ryo. Dice que el matrimonio no va con el, pero yo digo que asi puede salir con cuantas quiera sin sentir culpa por ponerle el cuerno, creo que no se quiere atar.

Jiro Ringo es el segundo hijo eso significa Jiro, and significa Manzana, es un nombre raro pero suena bien, su pecado la Gula, no puedo creer la cantidad de comida que consume, se la vive comiendo básicamente todo el día y es extraordinariamente delgado, supongo que es un mal de familia. Mide 1.74, es muy tierno, ama a su esposa y ella cocina para tiene 25 lleva tres años casado y aun no tiene hijos.

Takeshi Kiyoshi, él es mi hermano mayor, él es el más jóven, y él es más dulce también, mide aproximadamente 1.70 y tiene el pelo negro creo que los dos mayores se llevaron el mejor color de cabello, los siguientes dos (takeshi y yo) e mejor color de ojos y la pequeña… bueno llegaremos a ella pronto. Takeshi tiene grises hermosísimos, él siempre holgazanea no haciendo nada, increíblemente saco 10 en toda la escuela, su pecado Pereza, se consiguió una novia que, increíblemente, hace casi todo por él, es decir, si por Takeshi fuera se sentaría en su cama todo el dia y como su trabajo se l permite pues, se queda en casa, sus criadas ven por el y lo atienden cual rey.

Mi turno, Kuki Ikari, también conocida como " la coqueta", no es que tuviera que coquetear para conseguir al muchacho que yo quiziera, todos, menos Wally, caian a mis pies, solo que yo queria a Wally "el güero" . Mido 1.65 estoy orgullosa de mi altura, soy alta y mi familia es alta todos ellos, tengo el pelo negro, lo uso a la cintura, lacio natural, por lo general lo llevo sobre media cola de poni, soy realmente delgada, tengo ojos profundamente púrpuras, y mi pecado, es la Ira, puedo explotar en cualquier momento, por todo, o por nada, tengo 21 años, yo era una niña alege y sin preocupaciones, y muy femenina, me conocían como un demonio mal geniudo, abrí mi camino a través de amenazas y gritos, cada niño mi edad sabía eso, desde luego, cambié cuando encontré a Wally, me hice pacífica, y dejé de gritar, sólo le gritaba a él y lo forzaba a hacer lo que yo quisiera hacer. Nunca realmente me gustó ir a la iglesia, pero mi madre me forzó a ir, si no fuera, ella quedaría mal, y si eso pasaba, yo afrontaba un sermón y algún castigo … severo.

Ikari quiere decir la cólera.

Mushi Takako, mi hermana menor, ella tiene 17 años, y es el bebé de la familia, después de que ella nació, mi madre decidió anudar sus troompas de Falopio, asi no habria mas Sanban en el mundo. Mushi mide 1.50, tiene los ojos negros, y siempre vivio sobre las sombras de nosotros 4, Ryoichi es el atlético, él tiene trofeos en deportes, individuales y el equipo, Jiro es el "fresco", él siempre tenía la actitud correcta, Takeshi es el inteligente, sacando 10 en todo desde el jardín de infancia, hasta la universidad, ganando cada competición académica, cada beca, yo, tengo la belleza, pero yo tenía nunca una buena actitud. Su pecado, es la Envidia, ella quiere lo mejor de todo nosotros, se consiguió a un novio, Sandy, quien le da todo que ella necesita, el cuidado, el amor, la estima, todo, de todos modos pienso que ella no es feliz, ella siempre quería tener lo que los otros tienen, la pelota de playa más grande, el castillo de arena más grande. Todo ha sido bastante difícil para ella, ella es linda, y todavía lleva su pelo en dos coletas, ella se escapó con él hace un par de años, con Sandy, pero volvieron después un par de días, entonces supusimos que solo fueron para obtener un poco de aventuras y tiempo solos. Takako es su segundo nombre significa halcon; y como los halcones que tienen su ojo sobre algo y nunca fallarán en conseguirlo, así es Mushi.

Mi familia no es lo mejor que podrías tener, nunca hemos estado juntos, y no sabemos mucho el uno sobre el otro, nosotros siempre cenábamos juntos, hablamos de la escuela y el trabajo, acontecimientos sociales, y la charla sin importancia, en realidad.

Cada uno tiene una criada, un cocinero, un mayordomo y un conductor, nosotros tenemos cada un coche, el mío está en algún sitio en el garaje, llamo a mi conductor cuando necesito el coche, me gusta caminar así que casi nunca uso mi coche, y mi conductor solo me conduce a la escuela y a casa, y solo porque mi madre lo ordena, de otra forma caminaria igual. Lamento que yo no le llame el viernes; así, Wally todavía estaría vivo.

Wallabee "Wally" Beatless, era un chico muy dulce, media 1.era un deportista como Ryoichi tenia el cabello rubio, cortado en forma de tazón, le quedaba muy bien, y siempre le cubría los ojos, su siempre despeinado cabello era hermoso, suave y olía delicioso, sus ojos verde esmeralda eran igual de bellos, casi nadie los vio. Wally, vine de Australia y era muy rudo por fuera, nos hicimos amigos cuando teníamos 7 años, pero el solo era un amigo para mi y solo el, lograba calmar mis ataques iracundos, en realidad era con el único que explotaba, y al único que lastimaba con esos ataques iracundos. El se volvió tierno y cariñoso cuando cumplimos 15 años, y siempre estaba ahí para sus amigos pero más para mi, de alguna forma el siempre supo como era mi familia, el era mi caballero en dorada armadura, mi príncipe azul. Provenía de una familia pequeña que cuidaba uno del otro y se conocían muy bien.

Esa es mi familia, han ido a la iglesia cada domingo desde que tengo memoria, Ryoichi dice que siempre hemos ido en domingo a la iglesia, que nuestros padres nunca se perdian la misa, nunca, son apenas las 9:00 am y ya empezaron a pedir perdon por sus pecados, yo no puedo ir a la iglesia, no hoyse que hablaran de lo maravilloso que fue Wallabee Beatless y que ahora se encuentra en un mejor lugar, y yo no puedo enfrentarme a eso.

Sentanda aquí, puedo ver nuestro lugar favorito, el árbol más grande del parque, frente al lago, y que siempre tenía una maravillosa atmósfera para el romance y la esas cosas cursis, pero nosotros siempre nos sentabamos en las ramas de aquel árbol, y nos reiamos de aquellas parejas que iban allí a admirar una puesta del sol, lamentablemente, era donde pasabamos nuestros la mayor parte de momentos románticos.

Como miro el día pasar comencé a recordar toda la clase de recuerdos tan hermosos, que me duele solo verlos pasar frente a mis ojos.

* * *

_N/A: perdonen ustedes el retraso, pero ya finalmente termine de escribir los capitulos 3 4 5 y 6 asi qu los ire subiendo en estos dias_


	4. Recuerdos

Sentanda aquí cerca de la ventana, con algunos diarios a mi lado, me pregunto que hicimos mal, recuerdo los buenos tiempos que nosotros tuvimos, leyendo mis diarios de la infancia.

Finalmente llueve, una lluvia suave, he ido casi cada día a visitar a Wally, una semana después de su entierro, comencé a ir cada día y a pasar gran parte del día sentada allí a su lado, la primera semana después de que su muerte fue la más difícil a mí, era tan difícil de aceptar que él se había ido para siempre, aquella primera semana solía dormir todo el día, esperando que todo esto fuese solamente una pesadilla, pero no.

La semana decidí visitar a Wally, la lluvia suave comenzó, sigo llevando mi anillo de compromiso, solamente me lo quito para ducharme, y dormir, y es cuando esta en su cajita de terciopelo.

**-DIARIO- (leyendo)**

Mi primer día en la escuela primaria Gallagher

Querido Diario:

Hoy fue mi primer día de escuela en la primaria Gallagher, tengo 7 años y voy a comenzar el 1r Grado, llevo mi suéter favorito, esto es uno verde, que una vez perteneció a Ryoichi. Él es mi hermano favorito; él siempre estaba protegiendome; también llevo algunos vaqueros negros y mis Converse negros; traje mi mochila púrpura.

Takeshi entra 3ro, y Jiro 5to, Ryoichi está en 7o, Mushi tiene solo 2 años entonces ella se queda en casa.

Yo andaba de espaldas hablando con mis hermanos, ellos me decían que hacer después, estoy feliz de que estemos en la misma escuela, la secundaria Gallagher, (la escuela de Ryoichi) es atravesando la calle, de pronto sentí a alguien estrellándose contra mí, y nos caímos a la tierra, mis hermanos están ya con sus amigos.

-¡OYE!- grite

-Fíjate niña tonta – dijo un niño – estoy caminando por aqui

-LO LAMENTO! - dije - PERO T TAMBIEN PODRIAS FIJARTE POR DONDE CAMINAS!

-ESTABAS CAMINANDO DE ESPALDAS NIÑA TONTA

Este niño es increíblemente extraño, es un niño bajito, tiene un corte de tazón horrible, y el cabello alborotado y rubio, y hermosos ojos verdes, usa una sudadera encapuchada anaranjada, unos vaqueros azules y tenis blancos, trae una mochila azul marino.

-NO ME LLAMES TONTA TONTO!

-OYE POR LO MENOS YO NO NECESITO GUARDAESPALDAS PARA PROTEJERME – dijo, y fue entonces que note que mis hermanos estaban atrás de mi Jiro y Takeshi, ya que Ryoichi ya habia entrado a clases, y tenian miradas de "ten cuidado niñito" el niño camino hacia el edificio murmurando algo, fue cuando me voltee hacia mis hermanos.

-NO NECESITO SU AYUDA! – dije me di la vuelta y me meti al edificio buscando mi salon.

Encontre mi salon y busque un asiento vacio, camine hacia uno qe estaba vacio murmurando cosas suavemente, alguien golpeo con cautela mi hombre, me voltee para ver quien era y … era el niño contra el que choque afuera.

-Hola – dijo – hum, perdon, no era mi intencion gritarte antes.

-Hola - dije – esta bien, yo no me estaba fijando por donde caminaba – y asi de rapido, toda mi ira se disolvio en el aire, el estaba siendo tan amable, y desde ese momento supe que seriamos buenos amigos.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Wallabee Beatless, pero puedes llamarme Wally

yo rei suavemente – me llamo Kuki Sanban

-me gusta tu nombre Kooks – dijo encantadoramente, el es un chico rudo, estaba peleando con otros niños e el receso.

Nos sentamos juntos todo el día, espero que seamos amigos siempre.

**-FIN DE LECTURA –**

Me reí de mi entrada de diario, yo era tan feliz ese día, y Wally comenzó ser mi tranquilizante, después de que lo encontré casi nunca sentí la Ira, o él lo alejo de mí, él era realmente especial.

Seguí leyendo mis diarios, esto me ayuda a ser tranquila y no gritar cada instante del día. No he dicho palabra alguna desde que él murió, es realmente difícil para mí hablar, solamente sacudo "sí" o "No" y hago un hola con la mano y bueno ¡adiós!, básicamente uso mis manos para comunicarme y solo lo básico. no hablo ni con Wally; solamente me siento junto a su tumba y miro fijamente al espacio, o me acuesto mirando nubes pasar.

He visto a Takeshi seguirme, él nunca dice una nadaa, él solamente se asegura de que llego bien al cementerio y a la mansión; Jiro se preocupa de mí y envía el alimento a mi cuarto, como lo necesario y salgo para ir al cementerio; Ryoichi siempre habla con mis padres, algo sobre un encoger para mí, él cree que esto me ayudará a terminar al Idiota, sé que 3 de ellos lo odiaron, pero ellos me amaron y ellos eran realmente difíciles sobre él desde el día que encontramos, ellos siempre lo miraban estrechamente, él nunca podía tocarme más difícil que si yo fuera una rosa frágil, ni dirigirme a mí más fuerte que si nosotros fuéramos una biblioteca, él aún no podía mirar fijamente en mí durante mucho tiempo, y no digamos el espacio personal, él debe ser siempre al menos un metro de distancia de mí, nunca más cerca.

Mushi, pues ella es una historia completamente diferente, ella siempre se quejaba de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Wally, ella parece feliz sobre mi pérdida, pues antes de que ella se escapara con Sandy otra vez, ella y Sandy parecían ser felices sobre la muerte de Wally, ellos han estado saliendo desde que tenían 7 años y 8 respectivamente, esto es casi 10 años ahora, no es extraño que ellos se escapen, ellos han hecho eso siempre, y vuelven después de unos días, ellos se marcharon después del entierro Wally, y no han vuelto.

¿Sobre el asesino, no sé quién era, no puedo recordar nada, y la policía no tiene ni idea que Wally fue asesinado, esto sería un escándalo para su familia y la mía, entonces nadie sabe que Wally fue asesinado, excepto mi familia y la suya, ni siquiera nuestros amigos, ellos piensan esto tuvo un infarto, y ellos solamente dicen " ¿él era tan joven, cómo en diablos paso? " pero esto es todo, ellos no hacen preguntas.

Tengo dos casas, la Casa Grande, esto es la mansión, y allí paso el verano, y vacaciones; y mi departamento, mi Pequeña Casa, esto tiene razón detrás de los dormitorios del colegio al que ayudo. La Casa Grande es donde venimos en tiempos duros para estar juntos y solucionar nuestros problemas.

**-DIARIO- (leyendo)**

Nuevos Amigos

Ha pasado una semana desde que entramos a la primaria Gallagher, he llegado a conocer a Wally siempre estamos platicando, parece estar un poco consentido, bueno yo también estoy consentida, lo que yo quiero lo obtengo en el instante en que lo deseoy el es igual, solo que el lucha para obtener las cosas, siempre le grita a los maestros, pide cosas para seguir entrenando, le gusta mucho luchar. Es un niño grosero ocasionalmente, estamos en educación fisica, cuando empzo a golpear a este otro chico sin razón aparente yo ayude al otro niño quitando a Wally del camino, y gritandole de todo con toda la ira que se guardaba dentro de mi, se que no deviera hacer eso, con ira pero es la forma en la que soy.

De cualquier forma comenzamos a empujarnos el uno al otro "y luchar" no del modo juguetón que nosotros habíamos luchado sentí mi ira incrementarse otra vez, yo no podía controlarlo, y luego bien lo golpee con fuerza sobre la cara con mi puño, y le pegué con la mano, él solamente me miró fijamente confuso; yo nunca había estado tan enfadadaen mi vida.

-TE ODIO- dije dandole una cachetada y alejandome

Espero que Wally se disculpe por lo que hizo, y que me disculpe por o que le hice.

Camine hacia donde estaba el otro niño.

-Lo siento, mi amigo es un poco impulsivo

-hola, no te apures, no hay cuidado, tu tambien eres un tanto impulsiva no? -dijo el niño

-Oye

-No te ofendas, no es la intencion -dijo el niño

-ah ok

-Soy Nigel Uno por cierto, y ella – dijo señalando a una niña afro americana- es Abigail Lincoln

-Soy Kuki Ikary Sanban

-Ikari?- dijo Abby

-Si es japones para … ira … literalmente

-que gracioso- dijo Nigel yo solo fruni el ceño ante su comentario

-Abby cree que el nombre te queda bien, pero Kuki es mejor.

(se que me estare riendo de esto cuando lo lea en un futuro se que ellos dos seran muy buenos amigos)

He decidido que no le hablare a Wally hasta que mejore su actitud

**-FIN DE LECTURA –**

Sonreí ante esta entrada en mi diario, me duelen las mejillas, es la primera vez que sonrío desde hace mas de un mes.

* * *

_Listo, solo faltan el 5 y el 6 pero esos los subier el sabado ok? por supuesto que no termina en el capitulo 6 pero ya de los que estan escritos solo faltan esos 2  
_


	5. un psicologo

_Nunca poseere KND T.T aunque algun dia poseere mi propia caricatura y espero leer los fics que se escriban sobre ella!_

_Solo poseo a: Ryoichi, Jiro, Takeshi, Kevin, Javier, Rose, y otros cuantos jaja seran personajes que aparecerán mas adelante._

_Una cosa mas este cuadrito de aquí adelante es para que no se confundan con quien es quien ok? Solo lo pondre en 3 capitulos en lo q se acostumbran_

_Pecado.- Avaricia /Nombre.- Ryo Kin/Edad.- 47/Cumpleaños.- Junio 5/ Relacion con Kuki.- Father_

_PECADO.- VANIDAD/Nombre.- Genki Leiko /Edad.- 45/Cumpleaños.- Mayo 26 /Relacion con Kuki.- Mother_

_PECADO.- LUJURIA /Nombre.- Ryoichi Yukio /Edad.- 27 /Cumpleaños.- Enero 7 /Relacion con Kuki.- Brother (1st)_

_PECADO.- GULA /Nombre.- Jiro Ringo /Edad.- 25 /Cumpleaños.- Julio 29 /Relacion con Kuki.- Brother (2nd)_

_PECADO.- PEREZA /Nombre.- Takeshi Kiyoshi/Edad.- 23/Cumpleaños.- Noviembre 13 /Relacion con Kuki.- Brother (3rd)_

_PECADO.- IRA /Nombre.- Kuki Ikari /Edad.- 21 /Cumpleaños.- Agosto 17 /Relacion con Kuki.- Herself (4th)_

_PECADO.- ENVIDIA /Nombre.- Mushi Takako /Edad.- 17 /Cumpleaños.- Septiembre 9 /Relacion con Kuki.- Sister (5th)_

_PECADO.- -------/Nombre.- Wallabee Beatless /Edad.- 21 /Cumpleaños.- Marzo 3 /Relacion con Kuki.-Novio._

_PECADO.- -------/Nombre.- Sandy King /Edad.- 18 /Cumpleaños.- Febrero 11 /Relacion con Kuki.- Novio de Mushi_

_Los Cumpleaños son un tanto importantes, aparte de que es mas facil avanzar en el tiempo._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Un Psiquiatra**

* * *

Ha pasado ya un mes, he vuelto a la escuela, sigo vistiendo de negro, siento que ese color demuestra que esta dentro de mí ahora, la nada, ando por la escuela como un zombi, Wally está en cada esquina, hay un altar para todos los que han muerto este semestre, increíblemente otros 3 chavos fallecieron, básicamente del mismo modo que Wally murió.

Abby, Nigel Hoagie Fanny y Rachel, habían sido mis amigos desde la primaria, ellos han estado ayudándome a superar esta tortura, siguen hablando cosas sin sentido y tratan de animarme, pero no digo nada despacio me alejo, ellos nunca hablan Wally, nunca les cayó bien, y supongo que ellos piensan aque así regresare a ser la chica alegre y simpatica que solía ser.

Abby, es una muchacha franco americana, ella tiene la piel oscura, el pelo marrón largo siempre ataba una trenza francesa, y ella siempre lleva a una gorra roja, siempre desde la primaria. Nigel es un tipo británico, es calvo, y lleva gafas de sol. Hoagie es un muchacho americano, él solía ser gordito, pero él se hizo delgado, él tiene ojos azulados, el pelo castaño y él siempre usa un gorro piloto y gafas protectoras amarillas, aunque los lleva siempre sobre su gorro, y no sobre sus ojos. Fanny es una muchacha irlandesa, ella es pelirroja y es realmente mandona, ella siempre lleva una chaquetaencapuchada verde y jeans, y Rachel, ella es americana también, adivino, nunca le pregunte, ella lleva un suéter negro, y vaqueros de mezclilla negros, ella es rubia y tiene ojos marrones oscuros.

Mis amigos constantemente me dicen que yo debería dejar de afligirme; ellos saben que voy al cementerio diario, y que me quedo en casa de mis padres. Mi familia se ha preocupadao sorprendentemente, ellos piensan que no presto la atención a sus reuniones, pero hago.

Realmente lo odio, las fiestas que son lanzadas por todas partes ultimamente, y mis amigos tratan de llevarme, pero realmente sólo quiero dirmir y pienso en Wally, ha sido ahora 1 mes desde aquel horrible dìa en que pense que todos mis sueños se realizarán, y el día todos mis sueños fueron aplastados por la realidad. Otra vez me siento aquí en el cementerio, esta vez no soy la unica, hay muchas familias aquí, cantando canciones y haciendo cosas extrañas, ellos dicen cuentan algunas leyendas y cuentos fantasticos. "El chico" es un amigo mío, lo conoci mismo día que conoci a Wally, en la primaria, él tiene raíces mexicanas, una vez me conto que en Halloween ellos van al cementerio porque el 1 de noviembre, Dia de Muertos, es celebrado, esto es una tradición extraña donde ellos cantan canciones, y cuentan las anécdotas de aquel que ellos vinieron para visitar, el 1 y 2 de noviembre ellos vienen estar con ellos. Creo que le preguntaré más de esta tradición extraña; él podría ser capaz de ayudarme a curar mi dolor.

Mis padres vinieron para llevarme del cementerio; deben estar realmente preocupados, de otra forma habrían enviado a Rosa.

-Kuki - mi mamá dijo - pensamos que es mejor si ves a algún profesional, porque has estado deprimida últimamente, y bien nentendemos que Wally era el mejor tipo para ti, pero, las cosas pasan por una razón, y bien pensamos que devieras ver a un psiquiatra.

Me sorprendi tanto ante lo que dijo mi madre, que senti como si mis ojos saltaran de sus cuencas, pero permaneci en silencio, como si me hubiesen cortado la lengua, me aferre a una piedrecilla sueelta de la tumba de Wally que no habia notado que estuviese, mis hermanos aparecieron detrás de mis padres Mushi resien acababa de regresar de su viaje con su novio a Dios sabe donde, Sandy y Mushy estaban tomados de la mano y tenian una sonrisa picara en sus rostros.

Mis hermanos me levantaron, mi padre y madre fueron por el coche, Mushi y Sandy se quedaron susurrandose cosas al oido, y besandose tiernamente, apostaria a que lo hacen solo para hacerme sentir mal, como diciendo "mira, yo a'un tengo a alguien a quien amar, y no se esta pudriendo bajo tierra como tu novio".

Ryoichi vio que no estaba dispuesta a dejar mi lugar junto a Wally, el y Jiro intercambiaron miradas de preocupación Takeshi camino a mi lado y me cargo como si fuese un saco de patatas, Jiro tomo mu mochila y Ryoichi ayudo a mamá yo comence a llorar nuevamente, no comprendía por qué se habian preocupado tanto por mi desde el inicio del mes.

Estoy sentada en el vestíbulo de una institución médica, voy a la secion con la psicologa, mamá dijo algo sobre que se iba a iniciar una investigacion para ver quien mato a Wally, y como soy la único testigo, ellos quieren que yo declare pero, no puedo recordar nada.

Siento un nudo en mi garganta podría empezar a llorar otra vez, he llorado tanto el mes pasado, podría pensar que no tengo más lágrimas para llorar.

-Kuki Sanban - una voz dijo, alcé la vista - la Doctora Tourette le verá ahora.

Me levanté, y entré en el consultorio, esto es un cuarto circular, lleno de lo que usted podría decir es una gran estantería que cubre el cuarto entero, este tiene dos puertas y una ventana grande, pero excepto esto todo el cuarto está lleno de libros, tiene también un pequeño escritorio cerca de la ventana, con dos sillas, un sillón que esta también por la ventana, y un piano, que está en medio del cuarto, comencé a andar por la pared, examinando la oficina, la Doctora Tourette no había llegado aún, comencé a observar el cuarto noté que había aproximadamente 6 relojes que hacen tictac cada uno con una hora completamente diferente, había también 5 calendarios, que eran también inexactos, había también las hadas y dragones que cuelgan por el techo, y un tragaluz que permite entrada a la luz a la oficina. Vi a una chica de la edad de Ryoichi entrar por una de las puertas, ella llevaba una blusa negra, y jeans, y llevaba ensima la bata blanca de doctor, tiene el pelo corto plateado, ojos negros, y rasgos finos.

Ella se sentó sobre una de las sillas por el escritorio, mirándome, no había dicho una palabra, me mira moviéndome por su oficina, leyendo los títulos de los libros, no puedo ir allí y sentarme, esta oficina no es nada yo había esperado, todos estos libros me llaman, no parecen ser libros médicos, hay más libros de la literatura, un libro llamo mi atención en particular, es un libro mediano forrado con cuero negro, y tiene letras doradas.

- Siéntete libre de tomar cualquier libro y leerlo.

Lo tomé del anaquel y leí el título, " Romeo y Julieta ", lo coloque en su lugar nuevamente, y siguí examinando los libros, también tome " El Cuervo ", " Las Historias de una Mente Torcida " y "El Nuevo Emperador ", todos ellos volvieron al anaquel. Saqué otro libro, esto era un libro grueso, más bien un cuaderno, este se deshacía, pero por alguna razón me sentí magnetizada a el. Lo abrí, y comencé a leer rapidamente.

- Es un libro de poesía, siempre lo tocan, pido a quien lo tocó que escriba un poema o un cuento en la última página sin leer lo escrito anteriormente, después puedes leerlo.

Asenti y me acerque el piano, me senté me quede mirando fijamente las teclas, podría sentir su mirada fija sobre mi cuello, era como si tratara de leer mi mente. Ella sigue analizando cada movimiento, lo odio. Me arremangue mi chaqueta; he estado llevándola desde aquel negro día, comencé a tocar una canción solíamos tocar juntos, solamente unas notas de la introducción.

- El Arrullo del Mercedes - ella dijo - del Laberinto del Fauno

¿Quien es ella?; asiento con la cabeza y sigo tocando, el libro de poesía sobre descansa en mi regazo.

-No me he presentado - ella dice de pronto - soy Faith Psique Tourette.

Sigo mirando fijamente en las teclas, ella ya sabe mi nombre, entonces no tengo que molestarme en presentarme. Ella sigue riendo una risa apacible, ella parece haber sido con mucho locos, no necesito un psicólogo; no hay ninguna necesidad de quedarme aquí, no estoy loca, estoy solamente triste, Wally era todo para mí.

-No tienes que hablar sé lo que piensas, no te preocupes, no pienso que estes loca, pienso que solo necesitas el tiempo, pensar todo lo que ha cambiado, solamente te pido que escribas el poema o el cuento, puedes llevarte el cuaderno, te veré la próxima semana en a esta misma hora, no llegues tarde. - solamente asentí y me aleje con el libro en la mano.

Mi familia allí me esperaba, alzo la vista en Jiro, dejándole saber que andaré a casa, él cabeceó y se fue a casa, la o de resto el Clan Sanban es ya de casa, ando tristemente hacia el cementerio, tengo que pensar solo, y en casa ellos no me dejarán.

Cuando di vuelta en la calle de Madison yo vi Abby, ella me esperaba.

- ¡He! Kuki

solo movi la mano diciendo hola en una forma que más bien decia " no soy De humor "

- sabes

Alcé la vista (puesto que mis pies)

- me molesta tu humor, que no hablas y tu "evitaré a todo ser viviente sobre la faz del planeta, porque mi querido Romeo murió. "

Sentí mi ira incrementar, y que me hervia la sangre

- sabes, nos vuelves, Nigel, Hoagie, Rachel, Fanny, y a mi locos

Ella hizo una pausa, apreté mi puño bajo mi suddera negra de gran tamaño encima de la chaqueta, que he usado todo el mes, pero ella siguió hablando

- No sólo esto, también nos apartas, deberías dejar de afligirte sobre aquel idiota.

Era el colmo fruncí el ceño, mis puños que aprietan más difícil, yo podría sentir mi cuerpo se tensaba, y lagrimas que se forman sobre mis ojos.

- Él está muerto y no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre ello, no puedes revivirlo, y …

Ella no hizo consiguió la posibilidad para terminar aquella oración. La agarré por el cuello de su camisa y comencé a sacudirla, - NO PUEDO CREERLO! - Mi ira desapareció sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro, esto pareció a la mano de Wally seguí gritando pero liberé a Abby - SABES CUÁNTO SIGNIFICABA PARA MI ABBY, SOBRE TODO TU, SABES CUANTO TIEMPO ME TOMÉ PARA DECIRLE QUE LO AMABA, SABES TODO QUE TUVIMOS QUE LUCHAR, - me calmé liberado a Abby, pero seguí gritando - SABES QUE MI FAMILIA NUNCA APROVO NUESTRA RELACIÓN, TAMPOCO TU LA APROVASTE, ÉL NO ERA SUFISIENTEMENTE BUENO – mi garganta me dolió mucho pues no había hablado una palabra, y comencé a gritarle a mi mejor amiga, mire hacia abajo y comencé a susurrar - no me acompañaste a su último adiós, nunca me prestaste tu hombro para llorar su muerte, desaparesiste aquellas primeras semanas, - realmente no queria decir todo eso, ya era tarde ya lo había dicho - POR QUÉ NO DESAPARECES COMO HISISTE ANTES, QUE ME ABANDONASTE - dije y comencé a correr al cementerio, yo lloraba otra vez, de ira esta vez.

Me senté al lado de Wally, y le dije todo que había pasado durante el mes pasado.

- Oh Wally, deseo que estes aquí; te necesito tanto.

-Estoy aquí Kooks, no tienes que preocuparte más, te protegeré, nunca te abandonaré- el viento susurrado en mi oído, yo sabía era Wally.

Me levante y comenze a llorar, abrazandome a mi misma, sentí a alguien abrazándome, alcé la vista, y allí frente a mi estaba Wally.

- Wally - dije senti sus brazos calientes alrededor de mi cintura, su pecho muscular presionado contra el mío, su cabeza que descansa sobre mi hombro, nos sentamos y comenzó a llover muy duro.

Me dormí poco mas tarde.

* * *

**La mañana siguiente**

Desperté con el sol sobre mis ojos, me incorporé al mundo y me estire, de pronto me di cuenta que estaba en el cementerio, junto de mí estaba un Simio Arco iris naranja que parecia viejo, Sr. Wallykins, no lo había visto en 8 años, Wally me lo había robado. También vi que me cubria una manta azul que una vez perteneció a Wally, pero lo más increíble de todo, era que yo llevaba la chaqueta de su smoking que él se llevaba el día de su entierro, salté "de la cama" y sacudí mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos, y abrí otra vez, la chaqueta, y la manta había desaparecido, pero el Sr. Wallykins estaba todavía allí, sosteniendo una rosa blanca. Sonrei a Wally. Y tome al Sr. Wallykins, abrazándolo me senté otra vez junto a la tumba de Wally.


	6. el cuaderno

* * *

_Nunca poseere KND T.T aunque algun dia poseere mi propia caricatura y espero leer los fics que se escriban sobre ella!_

_Solo poseo a: Ryoichi, Jiro, Takeshi, Kevin, Javier, Rose, y otros cuantos jaja seran personajes que aparecerán mas adelante._

_Una cosa mas este cuadrito de aquí adelante es para que no se confundan con quien es quien ok? Solo lo pondre en 3 capitulos en lo q se acostumbran_

_Pecado.- Avaricia /Nombre.- Ryo Kin/Edad.- 47/Cumpleaños.- Junio 5/ Relacion con Kuki.- Father_

_PECADO.- VANIDAD/Nombre.- Genki Leiko /Edad.- 45/Cumpleaños.- Mayo 26 /Relacion con Kuki.- Mother_

_PECADO.- LUJURIA /Nombre.- Ryoichi Yukio /Edad.- 27 /Cumpleaños.- Enero 7 /Relacion con Kuki.- Brother (1st)_

_PECADO.- GULA /Nombre.- Jiro Ringo /Edad.- 25 /Cumpleaños.- Julio 29 /Relacion con Kuki.- Brother (2nd)_

_PECADO.- PEREZA /Nombre.- Takeshi Kiyoshi/Edad.- 23/Cumpleaños.- Noviembre 13 /Relacion con Kuki.- Brother (3rd)_

_PECADO.- IRA /Nombre.- Kuki Ikari /Edad.- 21 /Cumpleaños.- Agosto 17 /Relacion con Kuki.- Herself (4th)_

_PECADO.- ENVIDIA /Nombre.- Mushi Takako /Edad.- 17 /Cumpleaños.- Septiembre 9 /Relacion con Kuki.- Sister (5th)_

_PECADO.- -------/Nombre.- Wallabee Beatless /Edad.- 21 /Cumpleaños.- Marzo 3 /Relacion con Kuki.-Novio._

_PECADO.- -------/Nombre.- Sandy King /Edad.- 18 /Cumpleaños.- Febrero 11 /Relacion con Kuki.- Novio de Mushi_

_Los Cumpleaños son un tanto importantes, aparte de que es mas facil avanzar en el tiempo._

* * *

El capítulo 5

El Cuaderno

* * *

Sigo sentada en el cementerio, he estado viniendo aquí diario durante el mes pasado, no puedo olvidarlo, y esto es que me tiene en este lío grande.

Con el tiempo, comencé a leer el cuaderno que la Doctora Tourette me dio, hay muchos poemas realmente tristes, algunas referencias de Edgar Allan Poe, y otros poetas oscuros, pero hay esta historia que me impresionó: 

El significado Verdadero de la Felicidad

Había una vez una niña, que viajaba en el mundo entero, ella, buscaba el significado verdadero de felicidad. Esta muchacha no podía sonreír, ni reírse, ni nada.

Ella comenzó a viajar en el mundo entero, para averiguar por qué ella y sólo ella no podía ser feliz.

Esto es cuando ella dejó su casa, llevando sólo una mochila, en ello ella tenía solamente un cambio de ropa, un diccionario, algo de dinero y una guía, con ello ella se marchó de casa. Comenzaba su viaje cuando decidió que primero iría al parque, entonces se dirigió al parque más cercano.

Ella vio todo el parque vacío, todos los niños se habían ido, ella de pensó que los niños probablemente estaban en la escuela; en su camino hacia la escuela vio un perro que se escapaba, cruzaba una calle para llegar a la niña. Ella estaba consciente del peligro de cruzar una calle corriendo y sin ningún tipo precaución, el perro fue arroyado por un coche y murió, atrás de el perro venia un niño, que vio como el perro había muerto. La niña vio su oportunidad y preguntó al niño que le hace feliz, el niño, sollozando respondio:

- Lo unico que me hacia feliz, ha muerto

La niña comenzó a alejarse y viajar en cada ciudad que ella encontró, ella se dirigió a parques, pero ellos eran todo vacíos, ella se dirigió a instruye, pero ellos fueron destruidos todos. Pero cuando ella finalmente encontró alguien ella preguntó

-¿qué te hace feliz?

- Ella recibió muchas respuestas, pero ellas eran palabras sólo vacías, ella oyó cosas como¿Mis juguetes, mi animal doméstico, mis libros, mi TV, mi escuela, mi ordenador, mis amigos, pero, qué si todo esto de pronto desapareciera¿Estarán para siempre tristes? Por lo tanto, ella mantuvo su camino de buscar una respuesta que se aplicaría cada día, siempre.

Ella encontró en una de muchas ciudades a una niña de ojos grandes y la pequeña boca, cuando ella la vio ella preguntó su nombre por diciendo:

- Hola soy - ella pensaba en un nombre cuándo comprendió que su nombre no tenia importancia así que siguio diciendo - soy una niña que no tiene nombre ¿quien eres?

La otra niña miró a la primera y contestó.

- Mi nombre es Fatima¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La muchacha sin el nombre hizo su pregunta

-Fatima¿qué te hace feliz?-

Fatima miró a la niña sin nombre y dijo - ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esto¿Si no sabes qué la felicidad es por qué pregunta usted qué me hace feliz?

La niña sin nombre comenzó a pensar el significado verdadero de felicidad, entonces se sentó en un columpio y miró fijamente sus pies, preguntándose el significado verdadero de felicidad.  
Poco después, Fatima se sentó con ella y dijo

- el significado de felicidad esta escondido en tu corazón, el significado de felicidad es único para cada ser humano, soy feliz por la simple razón de estar viva. ¿Qué te hace feliz?-

La niña sin nombre contesto - soy feliz porque uno de ustedes, seres humanos finalmente ha contestado mi pregunta, yo ha estado aquí sobre la Tierra varios siglos, preguntando a cada niño que lo hizo feliz, pero ellos siempre contestaban cosas como: mi perro, mis patines, mi escuela, mis juguetes, mi T.V., pero tu, tú Fatima, usted has terminado mi búsqueda, tu eres feliz, simplemente por ser tu.

Yo no podía pensar en nada que esta niña era ... wow. Giré la hoja para leer la siguiente entrada, estaba vacío, queriendo decir que yo debería escribir mi propia entrada, comencé a pensar y de repente me golpeó la inspiración.

Saqué mi pluma y comencé a escribir.

Esperando

Aquí espero que vuelvas

Solo sentada aquí en el cementerio

sentada solo preguntandome

por qué nunca volverás

por qué me has dejado sola

en tu lápida se lee

"el sueño nunca realizado de unos amantes"

aquí esperando me pregnto

cuando vendrás por mi

el día en que moriste, fue el mejor

fue el día que todos nuestros sueños se hicieron realidad

pero el destino nos separo

el destino no quiere que seamos felices

perdoname amor mio

ya que es mi culpa que estés ahí

hoy esta nublado, mas no llovera

solía llover cada vez que saliamos en una cita

solía diluviar cada vez que nos besabamos

hoy esta nublado, y el sol no saldrá

esta nublado, pero ni lloverá ni una gota

estoy aquí caminando a travéz del cementerio

me siento junto a tu tumba

y la limpio de las hojas secas de ese viejo árbol

sostengo una hermosa rosa blanca

una que supuestamente estaría en mi ramo de boda

estoy aquí jugando con la rosa, preguntándome

por que te alejaron de mi lado

por que no viviremos felices por siempre

estamos aqui mirandonos fijamente

cálida mente, fría mente, distante mente, amorosa mente

nuestros ojos no se encontraran nuevamente

el día que moriste yo morí

habíamos prometido ser amantes por siempre

como Romeo y Julieta

y Justo como Julieta se suicido

cuando vió a Romeo el querido Romeo muerto

para alcanzar al amado Romeo se quito la vida

no podían vivir uno sin el otro

y nosotros tampoco

espera mi amor, mi querido Romeo

soy tu Julieta y te acompañare en la muerte

-Wally, debo irme - dije en lo que recogía mis cosas y me levantaba

En su tumba esta medio corazón esa es la forma de su lápida, la parte izquierda de un corazón

Camino calle abajo, dirigiendome a casa, comencé a pensar todas las cosas que él había sufrido desde la primaria.

* * *

Mis queridos lectores... si aun estan por ahi, lamento haberme atrazado tanto con esta historia, mi compu se formateoy tuve que empezar de nuez, todo, el poema y el cuento los escribi yo, disfruten la historia mañana subo el siguiente capitulo

* * *


	7. Wally

Capitulo 6

Wally

* * *

(punto de vista de Wally)Kuki ha estado viniendo a mi tumba cada día del mes pasado, la primera semana ella no vino, sé que ella realmente esta deprimida, y esto es en parte mi culpa, yo no debería haber atormentado su sueño.

Mi padre es un adicto al trabajo que nunca gustó estar en casa, él dijo que necesitabamos el dinero, éramos una familia rica, no los más ricos de la ciudad, pero éramos de la alta sociedad, mi padre siempre quería ser la parte de las tropas Sanban, yo simpemente me enamore de la mayor de las chicas Sanban.

Mi madre esta siempre en casa con Joey, buen o eso era hasta que ella y mi pader decidieran divorciarse, y mi madre y se fuera con Joey. Ellos estan bien, supongo, nunca volvi a oir de ellos. Solamente sé que ellos se mudaron a Cleveland, y nosotros, mi padre y yo, vivimos en Beverly Hills¿dónde además?

Joey, él tenía tres años cuando se fueron así que no puedo recordar mucho de él, yo tenía 13 años entonces.

Sé que la familia Sanban me odia¿por qué? Bien soy algo asi como un arrimado para ellos.

Su padre, Ryo Kin, piensa que soy ... un ladrón... que quería robar su gran fortuna¿por què? sencillamente, mi familia era pobre, comparada con la suya.

Su madre nunca pensó más de mi que el pobre ladronzuelo del que su hija se enamoró, solo algo pasajero, fuera de eso nunca estaba cerca, siempre andaba de viaje.

Ryoichi, Jiro y Takeshi ellos me odian ' la causa soy hombre y me acerque a ella, además de algunas otras cosas. Ryoichi bien porque él nos atrapó mientras nosotros nos besábamos apasionadamente, y la cosa se estava ponendo ... candente,... si sabes a lo que me refiero. Jiro me odiapor que piensa que no le alimentaba suficientemente bien, Takeshi pensó que yo sería perezoso y la usaría para usar su dinero. Mushi bien ella se enamoró de mí cuando yo tenía 10 años, y la rechacé, bien yo estaba enamorado de su hermana, Kuki, y me tomó 8 años para decirle que la amaba. Sandy él tiene todo el derecho de odiarme yo era una amenaza para él; Mushi podría romper con el y tratar de tenerme para si.

Actualmente, me odio a mi mismo, se que podria haber vivido tras ese cruel y terrible día, se que pude haberlo vencido, y salvarme a mi y a mi adorada Kuki, se que Kuki estaría mejor sabiendo que estaria vivo y en prision, en lugar de en esta caja unebre, enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra.

Claramente puedo recordar todo de ella, su pelo meciendose en el viento, la longitud de este, casi alcanzando sus tobillos, sé que ella lo mantuvo largo desde siempre, y un día le pregunte a que se debía que lo tuviese tan largo, me contesto, que era por que en alguna occación le dije que yo tenía una fantasía donde estabamos en el lago y que lo unico que ubría su cuerpo era, su pelo, dejándome sentir la lujuria al dejarme adivinar su silueta oculta bajo su pelo. Su silueta esbelta, cada pulgada de su cuerpo, la textura sedosa y lechosa de su piel, su aroma, justo como la vainilla, esto me volvia loco. Sus rasgos faciales, todos sus rasgos, parecen a rasgos de diosa, finos, hermosos. Su nariz delgada, estoy seguro que Afrodita se queda corta comparada con Kuki. Sus ojos violetas, su mirada enfadada, me sentía feliz siempre que ella estaraba enfadada conmigo, aquel instante en el cual sus ojos se cambiarian de esos llenos de amor e inocensia, a aquellos llenos de rabia, que brillarian como las estrellas, ese pequeño instante era maravilloso. Sé que ella sólo conseguiría esto enoandse conmigo; por lo general yo daría una paliza a aquel que se atreviera a hacerla enojar. El sonido de su voz, era como si … como si … un ángel me hablara, aguda, dulce, ella era definitivamente un ángel. Sus manos finas, delgadas y pequeñas, las amaba, eran sin decir más, perfectas.

El día que finalmente reuni el valor necesario para invitarla a salir, en una cita, teniamos 18 años, la graduación se acercaba, ella siempre estaba con sus amigos, Miguel, Guillermo, Fanny, Rachel, Abigail, y Patton, e irian juntos, y yo, iria con la banda, Kevin y Javier, eramos el Trio Atroz, Kuki, nos dio ese nombre un día. La semana previa a la graduación la espere en su casillero, la preparatoria estaba terminando y habia estado esperando desde primero de secundaria el momento exacto para pedirle que fuese mi novia y finalmente al final de la preparatoria, decidi que habia llegado el momento.

-Hola Kiki- dije

-Hola Wally - dijo coquetamente

-Sabes, la graduacion se acerca y ... ehm ... - tenia problemas formulando la preunta - queria saber si ...

-¿Si?

- tegustariairconmigoalagraduacionporquetumegustasmuchoymeagradariabastante

-Wally! vas muy rapido, no te entiendo, en serio Wally hemos sido amigos desde 1ro de primaria y nunca te habia oid hablar tan rapido

-Ehm ... si quuieres ir ...

-ir ...

-Conmigo a la graduacion porqueenseriomegusasmuchoperoentendereperfectamentesinoquieresirporqueyonotegustedeesamaneraperoaunasipodemosircomoamigos

-Wally, estas hablando muy rapido, por supuesto que ire contigo a la graduación, ahora ¿me repites lo ultimo? y Wally, ve despacio.

-Te recojo a las siete - dije¿que más podia hacer? ya habia quedado como un tonto

-esta bien, pero dijiste algo más Wally

No podia ocultalo más, tome su cabeza entre mis manos, y le robe un beso, sabia que si ella no me besaba, nuestra amistad quedaria arruinada eternamente, para mi sorpresa, ella tambie me besó y tras unos segundos nos separamos.

Después de esto nos hicimos una pareja y nosotros éramos inseparables ese verano fue asombroso. El primer año discutiamos mucho, como cualquier pareja normal, cuando empezamos el segundo año nosotros discutiamos mucho más, pero de cosas serias, y despues de un rato todo estaría bien, ahora empezando el tercer año me golpeó tenia que casarme con ella. Todo fue acorde a el plan, yo sabía de memoria todas sus medidas, no tengo que medir su dedo para saber que anillo debía comprar, era el más pequeño, esto era 4 ¾, un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante, aunque, para ella sería enorme, lo mejor que puedo permitirme para mi princesa, ella merece sólo lo mejor.

Ese día llovería como siempre, la recogí antes de 5, la lleve a cenar al lugar más caro que yo conocia, acogedor y hogareño, todo como le gusta esto, esto es un pequeño lugar el café de isla Aloha. Sé que le gusta, la vista, el alimento, y el ambiente. Después de esto la lleve al mar. Yoconocia su fantasia, y era que le pidiesen matrimonio en la playa, al atardecer y planifiqué todo para que fuera perfecto para mi princesa. Cuando la puesta del sol inició, me arrodille frente a ella y, sosteniendo sus manos entre las mias, hice la pregunta y abrí la pequeña caja aterciopelada con su anillo dentro, ella enmudecio y se pellizcó y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir bajo sus mejillas, " Si " ella dijo, me levanté y la bese profunda y cariñosamente; y como siempre comenzó a llover, y comenzamos a andar a su casa.

Bien eese fue mi ultimo día sobre la tierra; fui asesinado ese día; ¿por quien? Dios sabra, solamente recuerdo que nosotros pasábamos por alguna calle y alguien salió de la oscuridad de la noche, con un cuchillo, luché y entonces me sentí entumecido, oí gritos de Kuki, y vi un palo, sabía que estaba siendo golpeado con el, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentí mi cuerpo que se caer al suelo. Y vi que la silueta que desaparecia en la oscuridad, Kuki intentaba manenerme vivo, pero yo ya había muerto, él me había golpeado con tal fuerza que mi cráneo se rompió, y la sangre goteaba por el lado, concentré mi última energía en Kuki, y susurré mis últimas palabras.

-Te amo Kuki, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Ella siguió llorando y sosteniendome como si ella pudiera parar el tiempo, y mantener la muerte lejos. Al día siguiente ella estaba en el cementerio llorando sola, sé que ellos no se molestarían en encontrar a aquel que me mató. Esto sólo dependería de Kuki, pero yo sabía que ella no recordaría nada, y que mi asesino estaría ahí.

Mi papá llevó Kuki a casa, él reía, sé que él es espeluznante, y que es extraño para un padre que acababa de enterrar a su hijo mayor, y unica familia, el que este feliz y ... como si nada hubiese pasado. Él no puede sentir dolor, porque él no es bastante fuerte entonces él finge que estoy todavía en el colegio y volveré un día.

Ahora Kuki va al psicologo, ella piensa suicidarse, ella me dijo así, no puedo dejar que pase, ella puede encontrar la felicidad otra vez.

* * *

(Punto de vista de Kuki)

Tomé el cuchillo, tiemblando, presiono la cuchilla contra mi muñeca, hoy es el cumpleaños de Wally, él murió hace un mes y 3 semanas


	8. suicidio

_Perdón!! Olvide por completo la historia!! Les subo el capitulo 7  
_

_**Capítulo7**_

_**Suicidio**_

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kuki  
**

Tome el cuchillo, estoy temblando, presiono el cuchillo contra mi muñeca, hoy es el cumpleaños de Wally, lleva muerto un mes y tres semanas.

La fría navaja va cortando mi piel, puedo sentir cada musculo, cada fibra de mi piel rompiendose, Estoy sentada en la bañera, completamente vestida; estoy usando su atuendo favorito, unos jeans negros, y una blusa verde obscuro tipo polo, mis tenis, y mi cabello esta en un muy mal hecho chongo que solía usar en la preparatoria.

Tengo un album fotográfico en mi regaso, está abierto en una fotografía de Wally y mia, el día qe finalmente me pidio ser su novia yo traía puesto este mismo atuendo; tambien tengo el cuaderno que la psicologa me dio, abierto en la ultima entrada, my escrito, solo hay un pensamiento en mi mente en este moment. Así como Julieta se suicido con un cuchillo, despues de Romeo, Yo me mataré para seguir a mi querido Wally al otro mundo.

-La vida es una maldita, y luego mueres, y se acabo. Me saltare la parte maldita y mmorire en insantes- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y pensaba en Wally; trate de calmar el dolor en mis muñecas, se que moriré. El dolor es tan fuerte que comienzo a llorar, mis lagrimas marcan mi rostro mientras decienden lentamente, en instantes no hay más dolor, abro mis ojos y ahi esta él a mi lado.

-Kuki, di mi vida por la tuya, debes seguir viviendo

-Wally no puedo vivir sin ti, is tan doloroso, por favor, llevaame contigo.

Estamos rodeados por un gran espacio blanco, como si estuviesemos flotando en el cielo, pero puedo sentir la tierra bajo mis pies, y una cálida birsa que viene de algún lugar.

-Kuki, porfavor no te mueras, no hoy, por favor, entiende.

-Pero te extraño

-Tambien te extraño, pero prometo, que vendre por ti pronto, solo espera se paciente.

Todo se vuelve nubloso y siento como si estuviese cayendo de algun lugar, todo se torna negro, puedo escuchar unas voces vagamente, hablando palabras incoherentes.

-Llego justo a tiempo.- dijo una voz profunda

-Por suerte solo necesito hablar con ella - dijo una dulce voz que amo tanto, era Takeshi - va a estar bien?

-Bueno, de no ser por usted y sus hermanos, pudo haber muerto, recomendarria una vigilancia más profunda, las cosas que ha vivido, no son lo mejor que podria ser. Puede que tenga un poc de nausea y probablemente intente suicidarse nuevamente.

-Gracias Dr. Jenkins

-Traere a su psicologa en cuanto despierte, que tengan un buen día

Sé quienes están aquí, Takeshi, Jiro, Ryoichi, padre y madre, Mushi deve andar vagando por ahi, solo necesito descanzar un rato, no puedo creer que Wally quiera dejarme aca atras, proetimos estar juntos siempre, ahora que la muerte nos separó, no podemos estar juntos.

Ahora recuerdo claramente lo que paso esa terrible noche, todo, no solo la parte en la que el muere, y es enteramente mi culpa.

**Una semana despues  
**

-Escribiste un poema muy triste Kuki- dijo la doctora Tourette - tiene un significado muy profundo - yo permanecia en silencio - Se que el suicidio puede parecer la única salida, pero no lo es, ya lo veras.

-yo - Intento hablar por primera vez desde que empeze a venir, en otras seciones leeria algun libro y haría anotaciones sobre el, usualmente escogia libros obscuros, o novelas romanticas, siempre lloraba mientras leía, y la doctora me abrazaría y calmaría.

-Sabía que intentarias suicidarte, pero sabía que no tendrias las agallas para hacerlo - dijo simplemente

-¿A que se refiere?

-tu detuviste tu sangrado

-No, yo me desmaye

-Ciertamente, pero fue despues de que detuvieras la hemorragia, te encontraron en el cuarto de Ryoichi, con vendajes sobre tus heridas, no te cortaste tan profundo

-No recuerdo nada de eso, solo recuerdo un enorme dolor y ... - dude un poco si deviera o no decirle sobre la visita de Wally - ... y luego estar en la sala de cuidados intensivos en el hospital - tenía que decirle a alguine sobre como murio Wally - s mi culpa ...

-¿que?

-Que Wally muriera

-No lo es, Kuki estas cosas solo pasan, fueron asaltados y el trató de defenderte, la policia los detuvo, lo viste en las noticias.

-No, no lo entiende, yo ...- mire a Mr. Wallykins; esta en mi mochila, la cabeza de fuera.

-Kuki, Wally murio, no importa culpa de quien haya sido, solo paso.ahora calmate y cominenza tu examen.

Justo lo que nesecitaba, otro examen psicometrico.

-Vamos Kuki, esto te ayudara; ya veras-

Claro, empeze a resolver el examen, digo, saben que tengo problemas superando la muerte de Wally, por que no pueden dejarme tranquila, no morire pronto, Wally no me dejará.

Tras mi intento de suicidio, mis amigos me han apoyado bastante, no he ido al cementerio ultimamente, se que intentaría algo nuevamente si sigo yendo, aún así le seguire llevando flores, despues de todo yo lo amo, aunque el me esta esperando, más alla de la muerte.


	9. locuras

_Me perdonarán si les sigo subiendo capitulos?_

**Capi 8**

**Locuras**

**Punto de vista (PV) Kuki  
**

Estoy sentada aquí en la sala de Abby, con las chicas, Fanny y Rachel, son mis mejores amigas, desafortunadamente se volvieron distantes cuando empeze a salir con Wally.

-entonces Kuki escuchamos que Wally se suicido frente a ti- dijo Fanny

-No, eso no paso - dije sintiendome incomoda, en realidad no quería hablar de ello - el me protejia de un ladrón.

-Vamos Kuki, no había un ladrón; no habia nadie en el callejón mas que ustedes - dijo Rachel

-Si habia, estaba el señor alto de los ojos rojizos y voz profunda -dije

-Kuki, no había nadie; hay camaras en el banco y la joyería; y solo salen ustedes dos, se muestra como el cayó al piso y se golpeo la cabeza con los tubos, y no hubo tiempo para una autopsia, lo enterraron casi de immediato. El domingo fue su funeral murio el Viernes y lo velaste el Sabado.- dijo Abby, tiene razón, hay camaras, pero no hay video.

-No me importa, estaba obscuro, y las camaras estan rotas, aparte soy la unica testigo - dije triunfantemente

-Mira - dijo Rachel - tu intentaste suicidarte, por tanto, tu argumento no es valido, aunque atrapasen al tipo, si es que existe, saldría libre, no tienes nada en su contra y ellos tienen tu cordura.

-¿Estas diciendome loca?

-No, no dijo eso - dijo Fanny

Me sente y mire el techo, ellas seguian hablando sobre Wally y porque podria y no haberse suicidado, como si lo conisieran tan bien.

No saben nada de el, era rudo al principio, pero una vez que llegabas a conocerlo, sabrias que el era pura inosencia, y amor, que era tierno amoroso, cuidadoso, era simplemente perfecto.

-Por eso - dijo Abby - todos le odiaban, hacia que perdieras la cabeza y nos ignorases, era como si fuesemos fantasmas.

-Abby, siempre nos interrumpian cuando estabamos teniendo un momento especial - dije- aparte; cuando queria estar con ustedes, ustedes estaban muy ocupadas ignorandome, y cuando nos reuniamos siempre era para hablar de la escuela, las fiestas y las cosas irrelevantes que haciamos.

-Chicas, callense, no quiero recordar a ese chico - dijo Fanny - estamos aqui para la pijamada y hablar de cosas irrelevantes.

-Si, no devieramos hablar así - dijo Rachel - ha estado muerto cerca de un mes y Kuki sigue deprimida por ello.

Me mantuve en silencio mientras seguian hablando pestes de el, bueno Abby y Fanny, Rachel seguia pidiendoles que se detuvieran, pero ya no me importaba, muy vagamente escuchaba lo que decian, acerca de lo malvado que era, como se entretenia molestandonos, que era muy grosero, que era un hooligan, y como rompio mi corazón más de una vez. el como me pidio que fuera su novia, como yo no dejaba de habar de el desde el primer día de la primaria, si dessde el primer día que lo vi, se robo mi corazon.

Finalmente dejaron de hablar de el y la fiesta empezo, yo se que es solo una pijamada, pero mis amigas estan realmente locas, así que empezamos a jugar el clasico verdad o penitencia.

- Fanny - dijo Rachel - verdad? o penitencia?

- Verdad - Fanny dijo

-Muy bien Fanny - said Rachel -desde cuando amas a Patton

-No lo amo- Fanny dijo apenas muy rapido - el es mi mejor amigo

-Vamos - dije - sabemos que lo amas, dinos, no saldra de esta sala

-si seguro, así como Rachel no ama a Nigel - dijo Abby

-y asi como Abby no ama a Hoagie - dije

Rachel, Abby y Fanny estaban sonrojadas de verguenza.

-Ok ok, - Fanny dijo -desde que entramos a la preparatoria ... hace cuatro años

-Wow - dijo Rachel - un largo tiempo.

-Si, un poco entonces Abby como fue tu primera cita con hoagie? - dijo Fanny

-Nuestra primera cita? - Abby dijo - chica eso fue hace mucho tiempo ... estabamos en la secundaria, el ya habia adelgazado, teniamos 13 años, fuimos al cine, luego a un restaurante lujoson, "Chez Paris" y nos la pasamos bomba, por supuesto que lo mantuvimos enn secreto, ustedes se enteraron hasta el ultimo año de la secundaria.

-Wow- dije - es una bella historia de amor

-Ahora - Abby dijo - Rachel dime, a donde fueron Nigel y tu en su primera cita? Sabemos que salian mucho a conferencias y eso, pero cuando y a donde fue su primera cita?

-bueno- dijo - de hecho... nuestra primera cita, fue cuando teniamos 11, lo mantuvimos en secreto también, y bueno nos la viviamos ropiendo y regresando, una semana todo era miel sobre hojuelas y las siguientes siete era pleito tendido, ... eso no cuenta, o si?

-Uhm, - Fanny dijo - Si, si cuenta, ahora le va a Kuki

-Si Kuki - Rachel dijo - dinos, cuando fue que ustedes... tu sabes ... y como fue paso a paso?

-¿QUE? ?Por qué me preguntan eso? - dije apenada- entre ustedes se preguntaron cosas inocentes

-Oh solo contesta la pregunta - Abby said

-Ok ... bueno, si lo hizimos, y bueno estabamos caminando, cerca del lago, sabes el que esta cerca de mi casa, y teniamos 17, pero bueno, nos sentamos cerca del agua, en el borde, y nos empezamos a besar ... y ... hum... - dije mientras me sonrojaba mantenía mis ojos en el tazon de papas - uhm ... me pregunto si queria nadar, pero le dije "nuestra ropa estaría empapada" ... y dijo "bueno, nos la quitaremos para que no se moje" ... y bueno, acepte meterme a nadar con el, nos sumergimos en el lago, y estavamos nadando, era cerca de media noche, y el cielo esaba hermoso, podiamos ver muchas estrellas, y la luna era nuestra unica fuente de luz, y luego nos abazamos y ... y ... buen, nosotros ... -dije aún sin hacer contacto visual.

-Wow, que romantico - Fanny dijo

-Increibley te acuerdas de todo detalle - dijo Abby

-como termino? - dijo Rachel

-Bueno ... - dije- mientras estabamos en ello, ... mi hermano Ryoichi estaba con su novia del momento, y paso junto a nosotros, nos vio y dijo "Que demonios! QUE HACEN AQUI! NO TOQUES A MI HERMANITA TU ... "y yo me sumergi completamente en el agua mientras Wally brinco medio metro lejos de mi, y empeze a nadar hacia la orilla, y Wally tambien, nos vestimos rapidisimo y mi hermano nos estaba vigilando asi que no podriamos haber hecho nada, luego Ryoichi me metio a su coche y me condujo a casa, dejando a Wally en el lago.

-Que horror, aparte de esa ocación lo intentaron en otra ocación? - preguntaron a la vez

-Bueno no así, dijimos que esperaríamos un poco más para esa esperiencia. - dije

**Mas tarde esa noche  
**

-Porque no jugamos libro rojo? - pregunto fanny

-Que es eso? - pregunte inocentemente

-Es un juego donde le preguntas a un libro rojo cosas - dijo Abby

-Es peligroso -pregunte

-solo si le faltas al respeto a los espiritus - dijo Rachel

-Bueno no quiero jugar así estoy bin -dije

-No quieres saber por que Wally estaba tan secretivo contigo? - dijo Fanny

-Bueno, si... pero ... estoy segura de que hay otras formas de preguntar eso

* * *


	10. El Juego

_**Perdonen queridos hispanoparlantes la demora con esta triste historia, pero ya ven la uni quita demasiado tiempo y entre eso y que no habia tenido gnas de trducir la historia ... bueno jaja pero les dejo aqui el capitulo 9 El juego**__**  
**_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 9: El Juego  
**

Abby, Fanny y Raquel empezaron a colocar las velas, la sal y el libro en su lugar, preparandonos para el ritual, estabamos en el sotano de casa de Abby, Raquel trajo los cojines donde nos sentariamos. Fanny dibujo un circulo con la sal y abby trajo un libro empastado en cuero rojo y un cuchillo, yo estaba sentada dentro del circulo mientras ellas hacian esto.

Despues de un rato iniciamos el ritual de las preguntas.

"¿Quen eres?" - Pregunto Abby

_"Tengo muchos nombres"_ nos contesto el libro, sabes para jugar libro rojo, tienes que meter en cuchillo entre las hojas de un libro rojo y donde este la punta esa es la respuesta.

"¿Eres un espiritu maligno?" pregunto Fanny

_"Define **maligno **y seras diigna de saber" _contesto el libro

"Debieramos empezar a jugar bien" dijo Raquel " Yo pregunto, ¿Estaremos ... Miguel y yo juntos para siempre?"

_"La eternidad es más larga de lo que crees"_

"Alguna vez volvere a ser feliz?" pregunte

_"La felicidad es tan solo un segundo en la vida, esta desaparece en un pestañear"_

"¿Eso quiere decir que si o que no?" pregunto Abby

"Quiere decir" dijo Fanny "que la felicidad va y viene, pero puede no durar, mi turno ¿Me casare con Patton?"

_"Y el Señor Dios dijo a la mujer: "Multiplicaré los sufrimientos de tus embarazos; darás a luz a tus hijos con dolor. Sentirás atracción por tu marido, y él te dominará"_

"Oh... " exclamamos todas. Creo que quiere decr que si, pero quien sabe, este juego es extraño, es mi turno todas han preguntado pero ... no quiero preguntar, cada pregunta siento una briza de aire frio desde atras que hace que las velas bajen su intencidad y la flama bailotee un momento, luego deja de sentirse.

"Kuki, te toca" dijeron "pregunta puedes encontrr las respuestas a todas tus preguntas" dijo Raquel

"paso mi turno ... aún no he formulado mi pregunta" dije

Abby tomo el libro de mis manos y pregunto "¿Sere mejor que Cree?"

_"Caín dijo a su hermano Abel: "Vamos afuera". Y cuando estuvieron en el campo, se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo mató. "_

"¿Eso quiere decir que triunfaras sobre ella?" pregunto Fanny

"No lo se, pero vivire con ello" dijo Abby

"Kuki tu turno" dijo Fanny

"OK," dije vencida, "Murio Wally.. por una buena causa?" Claro que murio por una buena causa, murio por mi, pero valgo su muerte? tome el cuchillo y y lo coloque entre las paginas, al momento de abrir el libro, todas las velas se apagaron para sorpresa de todas, solo mi vela quedo encendida, mire la pagina en la que habia abierto el libro y me hele, sabia perfecto por que estaban pasando las cosas, no podia moverme, sentia ganas de llorar, perro mis ojos seguian tan secos como antes, como si los hubiese quemado a la luz de las velas, senti un nudo en mi garganta, y ese sentir de ser más pesado que una roca.

La pagina en la que abri el libro, era un dibujo de cabeza, y estaba en este estado de shock por el significado del dibujo, era una novela, donde el autor utilizaba muchas referencias biblicas, en particular del genesis, Wally habia añadido una hoja al libro, donde habia u pentagrama y su versión del diablo, en el fondo estaba el árbol de donde Eva tomo el fruto prohibido, y el, Wally, nos habia colocado como Adan y Eva, el demonio esaba mirandonos desde atras y un ángel nos abrazaba mientras veia al demonio. Wally habia dicho que no dejariamos que nada me lastimara que estaba dispuesto a morir por mi, y que siempre estaria cuidandome, siempre.

Mis amigos no sabian nada del dibujo, empeze a temblar y me desmaye.

* * *

_**Listo!! capitulo 9 al fin arriba, espero sigan leyend chics que vienen más capitulos en camino**_


	11. capitulo 10

_**Recuerden que Kuki cuenta la historia siempre (a menos que diga lo contrario) estamos en su punto de vista **_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 10:  
**

Estoy en el lago al que veniamos Wally y yo y en el que michas veces hicimos el amor, estoy desnuda, el cielo esta muy obscuro y casi no hay luz, no hay estrellas solo la luna llena con su luz alumbra el lugar, hay muchas nubes al rededor de a luna, el agua esta tibia y se siente aceitosa, me trepe en la piedra que esta a la mitad del lago es una piedra redonda y lisa ahi me tumbo para ver la luna con gran nostalgia, pasa una corriente de aire frio pero no tiemblo a su paso, cerrando los ojos deseo que Wally estuviese aqui, siento unos labios suaves dejando cuidadosos besos desde mi ombligo hastamis pechos, abro los ojos y veo que es Wally, mi angel, el tambien esta desnudo, me besa el hombro y dice "buenos dias ángel querido" veo hacia el cielo percatandome que es de hecho un bello dia, el sol apenas se esta asomando, Wally se coloca ensima de mi y nos besamos, lo abrazo para qe se quede cerca de mi, acercandlo aun más, mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, siempre iniciabamos así el ritual para hacer el amor.

Tam pronto acabamos, me quedo profundamente dormida, estoy ensima de el, abrazandolo, respirandolo, pronto empiezo a temblar y siento en mi cuerpo una substansia acuosa me despierto y veo que esta substancia es sangre, toda mi piel esta cubierta en sangre, sigo desnuda y Wally ya no esta, es de noche nuevamente, sin estrellas, sin nubes, sin luna.

Oigo mi nombre ser llamado ...

* * *

_**Super ario prometo no dejarte con la duda en este capitulo el siguiente lo subo en 2 horas**_


	12. Dia de muertos

_**Queridos lectores, se que me desaparesco de cuando en cuando, pero mandenme un mensaje privado y les prometo que regreso para ustedes, esta historia es producto de una sobre dosis de azucar y una depresión muy profunda de la cual sali hace algun tiempo, pero a esar e ser una historia triste, prometo tendra un final feliz  
**_

_

* * *

_

Escucho mi nombre ser llamado, despierto sudando frio, empapada en sudor, estoy en mi cama tamaño King, con mi pijama, me levanto y me siento junto a la ventana y observo el cielo estrellado y la luna sonriendome, las nubes indican que habra una tormenta, son las 5 am ... todo fue un sueño, el lago, fue un sueño, una pesadilla, esa pesadilla otra vez, esperemos este hechizo funcione y me deje dormir en paz.

Tras que me desmaye en casa de Abby, despues de estar jugando libro rojo, han pasado cosas muy feas, terribles, primero puedo ver claramente a Wally, luego las pesadillas, esto ha pasado por un largo periodo de tiemepo, es día de muertos hoy, 9 meses, han sido 9 meses de que Wally fallecio, que he tomado antidepresivos, y que la doctora Tourette me ha tratado de aydar, nuevamente estoy comiendo, sigo sin dejar la casa más que para ir al cementerio o a la psicologa, a menos que mis amigos me saquen a rastras, mis hermanos estan muertos de preocupación, se les nota, yo tambien lo estaria despues de todo, siempre estoy de malas contestando a cualquiera que se le ocurra cruzar palabra conmigo, Wally era mi descarga, siempre me hacia sentir feliz, pero ahora que no esta, no puedo controlar mi ira.

Me visto usando una chamarra acapuchada color verde y mis jeans negros, guardo algunos libros en mi mochila junto con el Señor Wallykins, una rosa blanca y mi anillo de compromiso, el cual nunca dejare. Mis padres y hermanos han mantenido una guardia firme ante mi, se turnan para cuidarme, las cicatrices de mis muñecas aun me duelen, ha pasado un mes de mi intento de suicidio, estube encerrada todda la semana posterios, no recuerdo que paso tras que me desmaye en casa de Abby.

Voy camino al cementerio, Ace, dijo que hoy los muertos regresan de la muerte y nos visitan, comen con nosotros aun muertos, no se que tanto sea verdad, pero igual iré a deayunar con Wally.

Salgo de la mansion, solo despertando a Rosa, es mi criada, y una buena amiga, ha ido a otods los lugares a los que voy y estoy segura que guradara el secreto de mi visita al cementerio, regresare antes de la hora de desayunar.

Me siento con Wally, colocando al señor Wallikyns entre los dos, una vela encendida y unas hamburguesas que le facinaban claro que tambien le traje su refresco favorito y sus papas, su comida favorita, siempre me reia diciendolle que eso no era una comida real, pero el lo comia igual, empeze a platicarle todo loque habia acontecido ultimamente, la vela se apago, indicando su llegada, estuve con él dos horas platicando y sintiendome verdaderamente feliz, terminando, me lleve su comida y la tire a la basura, Ace dijo que e lo que tenía que hacer que seria una falta de respeto si me lo comiera.

Genki, ha empesado a ir a fisteas cada semana nuevamente, Kin, ha estado muy ocupado con sus negocios ara notar algo, Ryoichi ha cortado con su harem y pidio a una sola chica que fuera su novia, curiosamente, esta chica es a la unica que le ha sido fiel, escuche algo de pedirle matrimonio, pero no me lo imagino casado, Jiro se fue a francia, con su esposa estan en una especie de vacaciones largas, Takeshi inicio su propio negocio, el y su esposa se casaron hace 4 meses, es triste que no haya podido llevar a mi prometido, y estan cuidando una rama de los Negocios Sanban, creo que finalmente Jiro dejo la pereza atras, Mushy y Sandy no han vuelto desde el entierro de Wallym yo regrese a la escuela, mis amigos y compañeros sienten lastima por mi, pero no me importa, no me molesta estar sola.

Migel, Abby, Hoagie, Raquel y Fanny se han convertido en los amigo que apoyan que habia conocido, Ace sigue coqueteandome, y aun le digo que mi corazón pertenece a Wally. Puede parecer que estoy feliz, pero aún no lo soy, mis días aun son grises, pero ya no dejo que lo noten, la doctora Tourette es aún mi psicologa y aún mantenemos ese codigo sin hablar simplemente voy, me deja alguna tarea tomo alguna prueba, toco el piano y ella solamente me observa.

* * *

_**Ok se que este capitulo es un tanto apresurado pero veran por que ,más adelante**_


	13. Enero

_**Ok bien han de saber que me brinque 5 meses de historia, bueno hesto tiene una razon, y ahora los proxims capitulos hasta regresar a noviembre son un tipo de diario en el que Kuki escribe, bueno solo dos capitulos luego la historia toma desde noviembre otra vez ...  
**_

_

* * *

_

_(Nota de autora estamos en 4 de noviembre ok?)_

Enero, el mes que el se desvanecio, el mes que todos mis sueños se tornaron imposibles, esto es lo que paso ese terrible mes.

Querido diario:

No pued creer que la doctora Tourtte siga tratandome tras 9 meses de esa terrible noche, bien la doctora me pidio escribiera todo lo que recuerdo desde hace 9 meses ... cielos, no puedo creer que la loca de la spicologa me deje hacer tarea, ella, es una buena persona, tiene 28 años, y no es parlanchina como muchos otros psicologos.

Esta tarea consiste en escribir todo ... desde año nuevo, hasta el dia de ayer, dia de muertos, dice que quiza así pueda recordar el rostro de aquel que mato a mi querido Wally, o quiza recuerde la verdad, o lo que dicen que es verdad, el "accidente", como quiera que sea, escribire todo lo que recuerde para que lo lea la doctora.

**1ro de Enero  
**

Wally y yo estavamos en la fiesta de Kevin, Kevin es un chavo alto de ojo gris y cabello castaño obscuro, medira al rededor de 1.80 tiene rasgos fuertes, y es el mejor amigo de Wally desde ... 2ndo de primaria, que yo deje de tratar a Wally por aquel conflicto con Miguel y Abby, y es un rompecorazones, es bastante guapo he de admitir, claro, no es tan guapo como Wally, mi caballero de dorada armadura; bueno estabamos con Kevin y Javier; Javier es el otro mejor amigo de Wally, el mide 1.70 tiene ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, se parece a Hoagie, claro siempre lo negaran, Kevin tiene una novia que se parece muchisimo a mi, solo que con ojos verdes y no es de ascencdencia japonesa, Javier siempre ha estado tratando de conquistarme sigue soltero.

Wally y yo pasamos la noche de Año Nuevo en casa de Kevin, yo estaba un poco borracha, y Wally estaba hasta atrs, habia tomado como si no existiera un mañana, que pensandolo bien al dia de hoy, fue su ultima borrchera, bueno, Wally y yo amanecimos enrredados uno en el otro a media mesa de la cocina semi desnudos.

Por lo que recuerdo, me quede dormida mientras nos seduciamos y me dormi gracias a la borrachera, el debe haberse dormido poco despues, cuando desperte lo desperte para vestirnos rapidamente pues oía voces que se acercaban a la cocina y no estabamos presentables que digamos, Kevin entro pr la puerta sin darnos tiempo a bajar de la mesa ni terminar de enderezar la poca ropa que traiamos.

"Perdon amigo, porfavor, sigan desayunando" dijo Kevin con un doble sentido en sus palabras y salio de la cocina con una sonrisa picara en sus labios

"Oye Kevin" dijo Javier podia escucharlos a través de la puerta "tengo hambre por que dejaste la cocina? vamos a desayunar"

"Javier" dijio Kevin "has visto a Kuki o a Wally por aqui?"

"ehm ... no ... pero que tiene que ver eso con ... oh estan desayunandose?"

Mientras hablaban termine de vestirme rapidamente, Wally solo se subio los pantalones yo tire de Wally hasta que salimos de casa de Kevin con mucha prisa no me moleste en despedirme ni en tomar algo para desayunar, habria demasiadas bromas al respecto Kevin dijo algo como "los hoteles no desocupan sus cuartos hasta las dos no falta mucho entretenganse mientras" yo segui caminando con Wally que para entonces ya se habia puesto su playera.

**5 de Enero  
**

Despues de avergonzarme frente a Kevin y Javier, Wally y yo estuvimos evtandolos pero claro el destino juega en mi cntra y nos los topamos de frente, Javier susurro algo en el oido de Wally.

"Todo esta en orden" creo que dijo

Wally asintio y seguimos caminando sin bromas de parte de ellos, Wally me abrazo fuertemente y me pregunto "Saldrias con migo el proximo fin?" el sabado siempre ha sido un buen día asenti y me pidio usara algo semi formal y que me recogeria a las 5 de la tarde.

Aun me pregunto que quizo decir Javier, le preguntaria a Wally ... pero creo que no quiero oirlo responder.

**13 de Enero  
**

Todos recordamos bien este día, el día inolvidable, el día más obscuro de mi vida, el día que oobscureseria el resto de mi vida por siempre, lo recuerdo claramente, era un bello y frio dia de enero, tan frío como puede ponerse aqui en Beverlly Hills, me habia perdido salir a cenar el dia 5 ... odio tratar de recordar todo esto, todo lo ULTIMO que hicimos.

Me recogio a las 5 en punto, y me llevo a un cafecito, semiformal el cafe Aloha Island, amo este lugar, la vista, la comida, el ambiente. Despues me llevo a la playa, era como un sueño vuelto realidad, como si estuviese tratando de cumplir mi sueño de que me pidieran matrimonio a la orilla del mar justo cuando el sol se oculta tras del mar, mientras el sol es absorvido por su eterno amante el mar,, se arrodillo frente a mi tomo mis manos entre las suyas, sabia que estaba haciendo, mi sueño lo estaba haciendo real, "Kuki Ikari Sanban ... me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?" dijo mientras abria una pequeña cajita aterciopleada, me quede sin habla, me asegure que todo fuera real, con un ligero pelllisco y comence a llorar lagrimas de felicidad mientras decia "si! si! mil veces si!" el me abrazo y beso de una forma que derretia mis intestinos, empeso a llover ligeramente, una lluvia sin nubes algo comiquisimo lo cual adoro, caminamos de regreso a mi casa laneando la boda, sabia que debiera haber llamado a mi coche, para que nos llevara a casa, pero no lo hice estabamos a una cuadra de su casa, donde tomariamos su coche y me llvaria a casa como siempre.

Fue en esa cuadra donde esta la tienda de historietas, donde esta el callejon que se forma entre la joyeria y la dulceria, frente al banco, donde el murio, la sombra aparecio de la nada y con un cuchillo apuñalo a Wally en un costado, luego con un tubo metalico le partio el craneo golpeandolo constantemente, Wally me mantuvo alejada hasta que fallecio, se que era un asecino y su objetivo era Wally, de lo contrario nos hubiera quitado las cosas, ni siquuiera se llevo la catera de Wally, ni siquiera me toco, y no se no estoy segura que haya sido un hombre quien nos ataco, solo recuerdo sus ojos rojisos.

Vi como Wally fue atacado y cayo al suelo, yo solo pude llorar, el me volteo a ver aun simi conciente y seco mis lagrimas su craneo estaba ms que roto, habia mucha sangre, su costado nunca sangro, solo su craneo, llame a la ambulancia.

"Te amo Kuki, no llores todo estara bien" dijo y luego se desmayo, los doctores me dieron las peores noticias, antes de llevarlo a la ambulancia ya no habia nada que hacer, habia muerto, en mis brazos, llore tanto esa noche, mis sueños habian sido destrozados. Fui con su padre, y le dije lo que habia pasado, para el dia siguiente todo estaba listo para su funeral, seria esa tarde, y usaria su fracq, el que habiamos elejido para la boda, y le pedi al ... maquillista de muertos se lo pusiera, junto con las rosas blancas qua a los dos nos gustaban.

**14 de Enero  
**

Su funeral y el día mas triste de mi vida, su padre sonreia como si no hubiese tenido un hijo al cual llorar, extraño, pero creo entender, esta evadiendo la realidad. Mama y papa, siempre hablaron pestes de el, tambien Miguel Abby Fanny y Raquel. Kevin y Javier, fueron al funeral llevando flores para el y para mi, ambos ramos eran claveles, no-me-olvides y arvejillas de colores, por sus significados, supongo, ambos ramos los deje en la tumba de Wally. En mi camino a casa, podia oir como me llamaban y a el. Este dia decidi que me encerraria en mi cuarto para pensar en Wally.

**21 de Enero  
**

Es el primer dia que visito a Wally y lo visitare a diario

**Enero 26  
**

Mi primer intnto de suicido

**Enero 29  
**

Visito por primera ocacion a la doctora Tourette

Bien es todo lo que paso en enero, todo lo que recuerdo, y lo que habia escrito en el libro de la doctora Tourete, no se por que quiere que lo reescriba.

Debo decir que no recuerdo mucho de ese dia el 13, la cita que nunca olvidare, y la cita que no recordare, despues de lo bellos momentos que pase con Wally.


	14. Febrero

_Estoy triste de no poseer nada :'( Pero uds deben estar felices pues despuesd de miles de años finalmente ha llegado el nuevo capitulo wiiiii!_

_si yo se que tarde mil años en actualizar ..._

* * *

Febrerio, Kuki finalmente a dejado su habitacion, ya no solo va al cementerio, no solo va con la doctora Tourette, apuesto a que la psicologa la hará suicidarse pronto, hoy 3 de novimbre estoy releyendo las ultimas actividades de la famila Sanban.

Verás, Febrero fue un mes dificil para la familia Sanban, especialmente para Kuki, YO arruine su vida, lo merecía ella arruino la mía. Pero no puedo decirte más acerca de eso, ya sabes en caso de que algun polcia lea esto, ellos nisiquiera saben que Wally murio, seria un escandalo para la familia Sanban, dadas las circunstacias de su muerte.

Veamos Mushi, ella huyo de casa el 15 de Enero, si, me imagino que Kuki olvido mencionarlo, oh seguramente quieres saber como es que se del diario? y como se todo sobre la Dra Tourette, Por que lo se? simple soy una de sus acosadoras, soy quien la sigue a todos lados, soy la sombra de Kuki, pero no se ha dado cuenta aun, no sabe en quien confiar.

Regresando al punto, Mushi, la mas joven de los Sanban tiene 17 y huyo con Sandy King, un nombre estupido no? bien es el diminutivo de su nombre, se llama Alexander, el tiene 18 y ha estado saliendo con Mushi desde hace 10 años, Alexander quiere decir Hombre defensor, y le hace hnor a su nombre al protejer a Mushi Takako Sanban, ambos se fugarn aquel día justo despues del cumpleaños de Ryoichi, y del funeral del chico Beatles, se fueron por la rabia que crecia dentro de Kuki, quien usualmente recibia las descargas de ira era Wally, pero ahora que el no esta, herviria a su peqeña hermana Mushi. No volvieron hasta principios de Abril.

Despues tenemos a Kuki, la hija mayor de los Sanban, ha estado llorando, sigue de luto, aun piensa en el suicidio, ha tenido muchos problemas, sigue pensando en el suicidio y vistiendo de negro, su mente es un desastre, sigue usando su enorme diamante en su pequeño dedo, el ultimo regalo de Wallabee, todo hadia sido arreglado, Wally caminaria con Kuki por esa calle, la misma calle de siempre, pasarían por el mismo callejon en el que se ocultaban para besarse, y seria la ultima vez que se ocultarian, moriria por un tubo de acero, Ella aun estaba en una negativa total, las primeras semanas empezo a visitar el cementerio, aun recordaría todo sobre el, sus dorados cabellos, sus ojos esmeralda, su voz tan sexy, su cuerpo escultural, todo, amorosamente, lujuriosamente, desesperadamente, tratando de regresar al mundo, todo aquello que el se llevo con su muerte.

Luego tenemos al hijo menor, Takeshi, este chaval e interesante, sabes parece que la muerte de Wallabee trajo un momento de paz a la familia Sanban, Takeshy, el perezoso, quien nunca habia hecho nada por si mismo, despues de la muerte de _el_ ,Takeshi inicio su propia rama de el imperio Sanban, si Takeshi, quien preferia rascarse el ombligo, quien se caso con una novia que se desvivia por el, se convirtio en uno de los hombres mas poderosos del ejercito Sanban, creando la linea hotelera Sanban, que en cuestion de meses crecio al nivel de Fiesta Inn, el perezoso, hecho con pereza, convirtio su rama familiar en uno de los poderes economicos mas grandes de la economía Sanban.

Jiro Ringo, que tipo, gula su pecado, sin embargo, es otro logro en la familia Sanban, habia estado trabajando desde hacia varios meses en su empresa, siendo Director General de la nueva cadena de restaurantes, obviamente el Palacio sanban, manejaria comida japonesa, Jiro, casado con una de las mejores chefs a nivel mundial, Kokoa Natsuki Toyshiba, el como sus hermanos logro casarse con una de lae personas más imporrtantes y con una de las familias mas poderosas de todo Japon. su nombre significa amor y vegetales, tiene 23 años sus ojos grises y cabello dorado complementan al 100 la imagen de Jiro.

Ryoichi, el lujurioso, parece que ha retomado el camino del bien, dejo a su harem, y se puso serio con una sola chica, Yusuki Mei Suzuki, hija de Suzuki, el CEO de el equipo de motocrosstiene 26 y se parece mucho a Ryoichi, el destino de Ryoichi es seguir los pasos de su padre, y tomar control de el imperio Sanban.

Es todo sobre los chicos Sanban, Genki, la madre, ella ha retornado a su vida de lujo y a su apretada agenda, fiestas al rededor del mundo, creando nuevas coneccines para unir a grandes empresas con el imperio Sanban.

Sr. Sanban, Ryo, nunca dejo su tiempo de oficina, para el el tiempo es dinero, y no tiene tiempo que perder.

Kevin y Javier han perdido contacto con Kuki, y los amigos de Kuki estan siendo un gran apoyo para ella me pregunto por que


	15. San Valentin

Febrero 14

Querido diario:

Ace ha sido quien mas me ha apoyado, siempre hablando de la muerte de maneras raras, como si la muerte fuera un alivio para el alma, I que yo he llorado tanto la muerte de Wally por que dejamos asuntos pendientes, claro que dejamos asuntos pendientes... nos ibamos a casar. Ace tambien me conto maneras de traerlo de vuelta, o de calmar el dolor de mi alma, y dejar nuestras almas, la de Wally y la mia, estar juntas finalmente en el cielo, dice que hay algo llamado "libro rojo" un juego que permite hablar con el, y para saber si esta en el cielo o en el infierno, creo que es un poco peligroso, dspues de todo ya jugue ese juego antes con Abby, Fanny y Reachek, la semana despues que empeze a salir de este grisaseo mundo, la 3ra semana sin mi amor, la semana pasada.

Debo decir, que este es el peor día de San Valentin del mundo, el primero que pasare sin Wally, no tengo que rezar por que recuerde el día, ni para que tengamos una cita bonita, ni para que me note. Es el primer San Valentin que pasare en el cementerio, viendo su tumba, ha pasado un mes, y ha sido horrible, no lo soporto, teniamos este día planeado.

Iriamos a su casa, y cocinaria para el, le facinaba mi comida, el me habia enseñado a cocinar, y lo sorprenderia con su comida favoritam puchero, y arroz, dice que su mamá se lo preparaba cuando era chico, y no lo ha comido desde que sis padres se divorciaron.

Le preparare eso, para llevarlo al cementerio, y visitare a su madre despues, creo qe deberia ver como esta, no puedo imaginarme como se siente perder a un hijo, si yo no puedo curar mi corazon por haberlo perdido, y Wally adoraria que fuera a conocer a su madre.

"Rose"- dije suavemente

"Si señorita?"

"Averigua donde vive la señora Beatless"

"Si señorita"

"y Rose?"

"Si?"

"Que sea rapido"

Poco despues regrese del cementerio, no tomo mucho tiempo, solo le dije a Wally mi plan para hoy, le deje unas flores y regrese a casa, Rose me dejo las instrucciones precisas para llegar a la casa de mi futura suegrita, y mi chofer me llevo alla.

La puerta principal es lo que más me aterra, la puerta de la mujer a la que más le temo. Es una casa pequeña cerca de la escuela secundaria Gallagher, se ve un buen vecindario, me attera tocanr la puerta, me abrio una version pequeña de Wally.

"Si?"

"Hola" digo sonriendo amablemente "Soy Kuki Ikari Sanban, esta la señora Beatless?

"Si, toma asiento" dice en monótonamente abriendo la puerta dejando pasar

Es una casa de dos plantas, rande para dosm me siento en el sofa verde jade, y juego nerviosamente con mis dedos mientras espero a la señora Beatles

"Si?" dice una mujer joven, me imagino que es la señora Beatles

"Señora Beatles? Hola soy-"

"la Señorita sanban lo se" dice "a que debo el placer?"

"Bueno"

"Mi ex esposo le debe tanto dinero que el Rey Sanban ha decidido mandarme a su princesita?" dice amargamente

"Uhm ... no "

"Wallabee la ha estado acosando?"

"No el ... el..."

"oh ha lastimado a tu novio y quieres que hable con el cierto? ese Wallabee me va ha escuchar"

Al oir su nombre comienzo a llorar de manera incontrolable, parece que aun quedan lagrimas por derramar "No" digo sollozando la señora Beatles parece sorprendida y se sienta a consolarme

"Que la trae por aqui señorita Sanban?"

"Soy ... de Wally"

"Su prometida?"

"si como supo?"

"Tu anillo, lo ayude a escogerlo, sabia que tenia una novia nunca pense que fuera la princesita Sanban"

"Por que?"

"Nunca parecio el chico que una niña rica y concentida fuera a elegir, tenia una actitud rebelde que nunca me gusto"

"Me gustaba esa actitud"

"Donde esta? Oh no me digas que te envio a darme la invitación a su boda!

"bueno el..." mis ojos amenazaban con soltar más lagrimas "Señora Beatless, el me prometio que me traeria hoy, en San Valentin"

"Que niño tan dulce, donde esta?"

"No le ha dicho el señor Beatless?"

"Decirme que?"

"Oh... no creo ... ser la persona indicada ... pero Wally, el ..."

"ESTA BIEN?"

"No, el ... yo... " esto es más dificil de lo que esperaba

"Que le paso a mi bebe?" dijo finalmente entendiendo

"Soy una viuda y nisiqiera llegue a casarme con el" dije en un suspiro empezando a llorar, pero la Señora Beatles no dijo nada, volteo a verla esperando una cara de shock pero en cambio esta una amplia sonrisa.

"Como murio?"

"Bueno estabamos caminando de regreso a casa, y nos asaltaron, y el peleo con el asaltante, y luego salio un tubo de acero, y lo descalabbraron, y se desangro..."

"Oh Dios mio, eso es horrible, y tu pobre de ti, fuiste testigo de ello, cuando es el entierro?"

"Ah ya veo, fue su padre?"

"Sí, el fue... pero estaba sonriendo tal como usted"

"Wally murio?, El prometio que no moriria aun" dijo Joey el hermanito de Wally

"Que quieres decir Joey?·

"Oh dios mira la hora, Kuki, visitanos cuando quieras, Joey y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer"

Me acompaño afuera y se volvio a meter, me pregunto por que no lloro? y que quizo decir Joey?


	16. El cumpleaños de Wally

**Marzo 03**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde San Valentin, y bueno el padre de Wally desaparecio el, simplemente, nunca lo llegue a conocer, pero supongo, que fue un duro golpe para el, y ha de haber sido dificil con el cumpleaños de Wally acercandose, Wally fallecio el 13 de Enero, fue enterrado el 14 de Enero, algo en realidad apresurado. Pasare el día en su tumba, le he vuelto a llevar rosas blancas, van 15 rosas que le traigo, le traere solamente 6 más en los proximos días, para armar un ramo de 21 rosas blancas marchitas. Las mismas que llevaria mi ramo de bodas. He vuelto a estar callada, y nuevamente prefiero la soledad, aunqe no es algo que haya sido por decición propia, Abby y Miguel han sido un gran apoyo para mi, Hoagie se ha alejado un poco, descoosco sus motivos, sigo sin entender que quizo decir Joey con "prometio que no moriria aún, quiza debiera ir con su medico de cebecera.

Ace ha estado en el cementerio conmigo; me ha hecho creer, que soy ... inútil, que no me merezco nada y lo odio por ello, dice que ha sido mi culpa, pero yo no sabia que nos atacarian ese día.

Ya no lo soporte, me siento tan triste, que regreso corriendo a casa solo quiero llorar hasta que no queden lagrimas, I ran back home, I can't take it any more, I feel so sad! I can just cry out my eyes, and I really need to see Wally again, I took a meat knife on my way to my bathroom, I open the hot water an sit inside the bathtubr, I'm shaking, I press the blade against my wrist, today is Wally's b-day, and he had been dead one month and 3 weeks.

El filo de cuchillo se siente frio mientras corta mi piel, piedo sentir cada fibra del musculo separandose. estoy sentada en la tina completamente vestida; estoy usando nuevamente su atuendo favorito, mi jeans negros y un halter verde, mis converse negros y mi cabelo en un chongo medio hecho, tal como lo usaba en la secundaria.

Tengo un albun fotografico abierto junto a la tina, esta abierto en una foto de Wally y mia, el día que me pidio una cita, por primera vez tambien esta el cuaderno que me dio la loquera, abierto en la ultima entrada, la que yo escribi, el unico pensamiento en mi cabeza es "Y asi como Julieta se mato con una daga, para ir tras Romeo, yo me matare, para segur a Wally al otro mundo"

"La vida es una cabrona, y luego mueres, omitire la parte 'cabrona' y procedere inmediatamente" digo mientras cierro mis ojos, pensando en Wally, tratando de olvidar el dolor en mis muñecas, el dolor es tan intenso que comienzo a llorar, las lagrimas marcan horriblemente mi cara, depronto el dolor se va completamentem abro mis ojos y lo veo junto a mi.

Me he vuelto a desmayar, cuando abro los ojos lo unico que veo es la cara de desaprovacion de mi madre, y las caras de preocupacion de mis hermanos, Mushi esta sonriendo, y mi padre habla por el movil en japones.


End file.
